Wildflower
by loudie
Summary: After an incident in Port Angeles, Bella moves from Washington to Texas. There she meets him. Sam Uley. They connect instantly, and she forms a friendship with his friends, giving her what she's always wanted. But will what happened in Port Angeles try and ruin her happiness she's found here? Sam/Bella
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Thank you! **

Wildflower

Chapter 1

"Well maybe if we left this craphole we could be making more money! Did you ever think about that?!"

"Well maybe if you actually worked we wouldn't have a problem!"

I was sick and tired of this crap.

This is the second time today that they started arguing. At this point in their marriage they were arguing over any little fucking thing. Right now it's about money, and a little dig about mom not working.

"You know I have to take care of Bella! I don't have time to work!"

_I'm not 2...I'm 17. Perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Heck I could balance the checkbook and pay the bills better than both of them._

"Bella is seventeen years old! She has her own car and is fully able to take care of herself! Don't be looking for an excuse to not work!"

_Well thank goodness dad knows. Mom doesn't do shit at home...besides eat and watch her soaps. _

"Well I have a house to clean don't I?! Or would you rather do it?!"

_She doesn't even clean the house. I do...awkward..._

"You don't even clean the house! Bella does!"

_Just kidding then..._

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, I'm seventeen years old. The two bickering people up front are Charlie and Renee Swan. My dad and mom. We live in a place called Forks, Washington. Right now we are on our way to Port Angeles to go shopping. Well I'm going shopping, I don't know about my parents. I was meeting my friend Jessica instead.

"Bella go shop, your father and I will be there soon" my mom said, looking at me from the corner of her eye.

"Sure...laters" I said, slipping out of the car and heading into the shopping mall. I was waiting for my friend, when I saw someone out of the corner of my eye looking at me. His stare was giving me the creeps. He had dark blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, white shirt with a black leather jacket, and dark wash jeans.

"Hey Bella!"

I turned and saw Jessica getting out of her parent's car, her mom behind the wheel. I waved to her mom and waited for my friend to catch up with me. I didn't consider her my best friend, I had no best friends.

"Hey Jessica, you ready?" I asked, walking into the mall building. We headed into different shops and I watched as she bought twelve different outfits at almost every store. I bought things I needed, jeans, sweaters, shirts and a few pairs of shorts. I was waiting for Sears so I could go buy some intimates.

"Bella why don't you buy stuff from Victoria Secret's? Like me?" Jess asked as we walked into said store.

I shrugged "I don't know, just not my style" I said.

"It's okay, not everyone can make not having boobs look good" she said nonchalantly. I stopped where I was and looked at her.

"Umm, thanks I guess?" I said, my feelings kind of hurt, yet wondering what it had to do with the store. I tried brushing it off, knowing that if I got offended things would get loud.

"Oh Bella don't be offended, I'm being a friend and telling you the truth" she said, as if that made things better-which it didn't.

She made little comments like that the rest of the day as we kept shopping. She was either saying I ate too little when I said I wasn't hungry, and then she said I ate too much when I did, said plain was my style when I got my intimates. By the end of our trip I was glad to be rid of her.

After she had gone I tried calling my parents to come pick me up. Of course they didn't answer their phones.

After an hour of hanging around I decided to go eat dinner. I grabbed a quick meal at Denny's before going back to the front of the mall to wait. Another hour had passed so I went to go take the bus.

"Shit" I said, after I had walked thirty minutes with no sign of the bus that went to Forks.

"Was it a left then a right? Or straight then a left?" I asked myself out loud.

I was walking back when I saw someone standing behind me. It was the same guy that gave me the creeps at the mall.

My eyes widened as he started walking towards me, not saying a word. I turned and ran, trying to lose him. I ran for all of ten minutes when I tripped and fell, landing on my wrists.

I didn't know how close he was until I made a move to get up and ended up sprawled under him.

"NO!" I screamed, trying to move my leg to knee him in the groin. He seemed to sense my intent and raised his fist, punching me in the side of my face.

It didn't knock me out, but it dazed me enough to stop my moving. I saw him reach into his back pocket draw out a bandana, gagging me to prevent me from shouting.

"Don't worry Little Girl. Everything will be alright" he said, sounding like a parent soothing a child, his voice laced with malice and anger.

I kept trying to move, especially when he started unbuckling my jeans. He used one hand to hold me down, the other along with his feet to slip off my shoes and jeans. I saw him reach down and yank of my underwear before starting to unbuckle his pants.

I began moving in earnest, making one last effort to get away from him. It was no use. I felt him line up and slam into me, breaking my hymen in one go.

My virginity was gone...

Lost to this monster above me.

I felt tears start to leak from my eyes, from pain and the feeling of this monster hurting me.

He started moving, pumping himself in and out of me. I lay there, trying to block this all out of my head, but I knew I had to do something in order to get evidence for the police. My dad didn't raise a dumb daughter. I knew I needed DNA samples, so as soon as he made to release I scratched him, my nails leaving scars on his face. He released into me, before pulling out and slapping my face for the scratches.

"You fucking bitch!" he yelled, kicking me in the ribs after he got up. He did his pants up, before kicking me one last time.

I saw him walk away, leaving me here to rot.

At no point during this entire incident did my parents try to contact me.

**AN: Hey everyone! Here is my first chapter of my new story! I hope you all like it and don't worry I'm going to work my hardest to make sure I update as much as possible! (: Please review and tell me how it was! I hope this story turns out good! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Kk cool! Lol on with the story!**

Wildflower

Chapter 2

I was in a daze, everything was jumbled, my mind felt so confused. I just wanted to lay there and wait for morning. But I knew I couldn't.

I got up to my knees, praying for God to give me the strength to stand up on my feet. I couldn't let him get the best of me.

I reached into my purse, they I had thrown behind a dumpster as I ran down the alley and grabbed my phone.

"Dumbass left my phone behind" I mumbled to myself.

I went out into the edge of the alley, making sure I could see the street signs and called 911.

"911 what is your emergency?" the operator said.

"Please..." I whimpered, the pain starting to take effect. "I'm on Adams street. I need help" I said.

"What happened Miss?" said the operator, concern in her voice.

"A man raped me, I need help...please!" I said, the pain forcing tears into my eyes.

"What's your name?"

"Isabella Swan, I'm from Forks" I said, trying to hold myself up to not contaminate anything left over from earlier.

"Stay right where you are, help is on the way" she said.

"T-thank you. Oh God please" I said, on the verge of crying hysterically.

"Just take deep breaths please, calm down" the lady said, starting to lead me in breathing exercises while I waited for the cops.

In about five minutes, I heard sirens in the distance. "I hear them ma'am, thank you so much" I choked out, hanging up my phone.

The cops and paramedics saw me and rushed right to me.

"Miss are you okay?" one of the paramedics asked me.

"No, but be careful I got some DNA I think" I said.

The cops looked at me, concerned. I proceeded to explain that I had scratched him, getting skin under my nails as well as semen.

They laid me on the gurney and took the samples they needed. I tried to block out the sounds around me, holding myself together.

I was rushed to the nearest hospital, explaining on the way what happened to the paramedics, telling them I was alone because my mom and dad had forgotten to pick me up so I was going to take the bus. They called my parents, and when they did not answer they called my grandmother. She answered on the second ring,

"Don't you worry, I'll get her parents on the line" she said before hanging up.

I had gotten a rape kit done, getting evidence of the man who raped me. I was waiting in the hospital room for the cops when my parents burst in.

"Oh my Bella! Are you okay?" my mother swooned, rushing to my side. I didn't want to even look at her right now. I was so pissed at both of them.

"Get. Away."

My mother widened her eyes and got off my bed, moving towards my dad.

"Bella, what's wrong?" my mother asked.

"Are you dumb?" I said, "I was waiting for two hours before I went to go take the bus! Did you not hear the fucking phone!" I yelled, my emotions got the best of me. I was normally a very respectful person to my parents, but not today. I was done.

"Bella don't you raise your voice at us! We are still your parents and we deserve respect!" my father scolded.

"Excuse me..."

We looked to the door and saw a cop was waiting to come in.

"Yes?" my father said, standing taller.

"We need to question Miss Swan and ask her what happened. Are you her parents?" he said, standing just as tall as my dad.

"Yes we are" my mother said.

"Are you going to be here for the questioning?" he asked both of them.

"They aren't" I cut in. "They were just leaving" I said, raising my eyebrow at my parents.

My father's face turned red, my mother's looked shocked that I would even talk like that to them. They left the room, slamming the door behind them.

"Alright well let's get this over with so you can rest" the man said.

"Okay Officer..." I trailed off not knowing his name.

"Oh I'm sorry! My name is Officer Laurent" he said, reaching out to shake my hand. I took it in return.

"Now can you tell me what happened?" he asked, taking out a notepad and pen to write it all down.

I told him everything, starting from when I waited for my parents to arrive to going to Denny's. I went into details, leaving nothing out. I gave him a detailed description of what the man looked like.

"What's going to happen now?" I asked him.

"Well, they are going to find the man and bring him into question. We need to figure out what to do with you" Laurent said.

"What do you mean what to do with me?" I asked.

"Well, about whether or not you're going to be sent to your parents or not" he said.

"Is there an option for me to not go back with them?" I asked.

Officer Laurent looked at me, his eyes showing concern for me. "Do you not want to go back to them?" he asked. I shook my head no, that I did not want to go back with them.

"Ms Swan...is everything okay at home?"

"Yeah, things are okay. I just would rather go with my Grandmother...if that's alright" I said.

"Well it would have to be up to your Grandmother and your parents. Since there is nothing bad happening at home I cannot legally give you over to her right away. It has to be up to them" he said.

I said I understood and waited for him to call my grandmother once more and find out where she was. I knew she would know what to do. She always did.

...

Officer Laurent had just left the room half an hour later when my Grandmother breezed into the room and to my side. She was flushed and I knew she had left for here in a hurry.

"Isabella! Oh my child, are you okay?!" she asked, taking the seat next to my bed.

I tried smiling at her before I proceeded to burst into tears. I didn't have to hold it in anymore. She was here.

"Hush my dove, hush" she said, taking me into her arms. Her arms rubbed my back to help calm me down.

"Tell me what happened, Sweetie" she said, knowing it would help me some to talk about it.

So I told her. I spilled everything that had happened that night with seeing the man at the mall up to her arrival at the hospital. She listened with rapt attention, her eyes darkening whenever my parents were mentioned. She was not on good terms with my father, her son, because she did not approve of my mother. She never had a problem with me because I was more like her than my own parents, and because I was her youngest grandchild.

"What's going to happen, Gram?" I asked her.

"I need to talk to a lawyer, this is the last straw" she said, determination showing in her eyes and expression.

"Why do you need a lawyer?" I asked.

"I'm going to fight for custody of you. It'd getting too much; my God you've been the adult of the family for more than half of your life!" Gram said.

Hope shot through me. Oh God could she really win custody?!

I wanted it, badly. I've wanted it since I was ten years old. I knew my dad cared about me; I was his first priority even if he rarely showed it. But with my mother I never knew where I stood. She always cared about other things before me; that much was obvious.

"Do you think you could win, Gram?"

"I know I will. I will not stop until you're in my custody Bella. I know you're almost an adult but will you consider living with me until then?" she asked, holding me close.

"I would love nothing more" I said, tears leaking down my eyes at the possibility of living with her. "Where would we go?"

"How would you like to live on the Ranch?"

I perked up at this. The ranch was perfect! It was nestled in the countryside of Texas, three hours from San Antonio. I always loved going to see her there, it was beautiful and open! It oozed freedom and peace.

"It's settled then; WHEN I get custody we'll go to the Ranch and get you settled in. Grandpa paid it off, so we can live full time there" she said.

"Has much changed since my last visit?" I asked her.

"Oh yes much has changed my dear! We built a diner for folks to come and enjoy a good meal; hired some waiters and cooks. We also hired some ranch hands to help with the animals we recently purchased" she explained.

"What animals did you have?" Two years ago they only had horses and cows.

"We bought some chickens and a few pigs" she said.

"Is Aiden still there Gram?" I asked. Aiden was my three year old American Quarter horse. Gram had given him to me as a birthday gift when he was born. Gram still sent me pictures and videos of him.

"Yes Aiden is still there, he remembers you my dear" she said, making me smile.

"Does one of the ranch hands take care of him?"

"No; Grandpa takes care of him. But one of the hands does help him out in the stable. His name if I remember correctly is Sam" she said.

"Oh I can't wait to see Aiden! I still remember how to ride him" I said, feeling proud of myself.

Gram laughed before helping me lay down to get some rest. She said she had some calls to make before she came back to sleep. I slid over so she could have some room to sleep next to me; knowing she wouldn't sleep anywhere but next to me even if I was against it.

Which I was not, keep that in mind.

"Goodnight my dove; I'll be back soon okay?"

"Okay Gram, I love you".

"I love you more" she said.

As she closed the door my eyes grew heavy. I dozed for a minute before falling into a deep sleep.

GramPOV:

I went outside and proceeded to call my son.

"Hello?"

"Charlie?"

He sounded surprised "oh hey Mom. Where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital with Bella, where you should be" I said sternly.

"She didn't want us around her, was too upset at us" he explained.

"I can see why" I snapped.

"Mother…" he trailed off.

"You left your child at the mall for two hours, at night with no way to get home! She had to take the bus and instead of getting safely home she was raped!" I shouted.

"I didn't hear my phone mother!" he shouted.

"Because you were too busy fucking that woman!"

"Renee is my wife mom" he defended.

"And Bella is your child! She should have come first! You and your brother always came first before your father!"

He sighed heavily before saying "what do you want me to do then?"

"Give me custody of her" I said, getting to the point.

"Mother! I can't just do that!" he exclaimed.

"Yes you can, by signing the papers I plan to bring to you tomorrow" I said.

"But she's my daughter; I'm not going to hand her over! She wouldn't want to go with you, she'd be too far from what's familiar to her" Charlie said.

"She's the one who brought it up to Officer Laurent before bringing it up to me. I'd say she'd like nothing more than to leave" I said.

Charlie paused for a minute "she…she really wants to leave?"

"Yes."

"Is it because of me? Because of what happened tonight?" I could hear the heartbreak in his voice, but I was past caring.

"Tonight was the last straw for her; as it was for me. She wants to get away from Renee, from this place and be with people who she feels actually care about her" I explained.

"I do care about her!"

"She knows you do in your own way, but she's had enough. If you deny me this, I will take you to court and fight it, I will fight for custody for her. Keep that in mind" I said, before hanging up to leave him time to think about this.

I called my lawyer, knowing he'd send the papers to my house first thing in the morning.

I went back inside to my granddaughter's room. She was in a deep sleep, the medicine and the events from tonight wearing her out. I got myself changed for the night and went to lie down. Before I could make it on the bed my phone went off; alerting me to a new text message. It was Charlie.

What time should we expect you?

I told him ten o'clock; smiling at the fact that after tomorrow I would be taking care of my grandchild. I knew Renee didn't approve, and that I would get a mouthful of her shit tomorrow. But I wasn't going to let that stop me from getting custody over Bella. She deserved better than what my son and that foul woman could give her.

As promised, the next morning after I checked Bella out and picked up the papers my lawyer had faxed me, I arrived at Charlie's house in Forks. And as predicted, Renee gave me shit, for taking her only child away.

And I gave it back to her tenfold. Stating that if she really cared about her child, she would have been there waiting for her; that she would have learned to pay the bills and balance the checkbook rather than having her daughter do that for her. Renee had excuses for all of them, but I knew they were bullshit.

At the end of the meeting, I had both signatures and Bella was officially mine.

Her joy at being able to leave and go with me was amazing. After the night she had last night, I knew this lifted her spirits a great deal.

And that night, after picking up Grandpa, we were on our way to the Ranch.

**AN: There yah go! There's the second chapter! Bella is going with her grandma to the Ranch and you got introduced a little bit to Sam and the part he plays in the story. Hope you all enjoyed it! Review and let me know what you all think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but you all know that hahahaha okay on with the story!**

Wildflower

Chapter 3

BPOV:

We left from Forks and headed down the 84 towards Idaho, where we planned to stop around Boise for the night to rest up and restock anything we needed. We had stops planned in Portland and Pendleton to move around. Grandpa and Gran had stocked the Camry with a cooler, placed behind Grandpa and pillows. There were bags and bags of chips and other snacks for the day as well. I was able to stretch out and relax in the back.

I offered to drive and from The Dalles, where we put gas, to Pendleton I was driving to give them a rest.

Gran sat in the back with me at one point during the day and we talked. Just about everything and anything that came to mind. I told her about school and what was going on around Forks.

She told me about the ranch hands they had hired.

There was a boy named Jacob, who along with two boys named Quil and Embry were 18 years old and helped with the yard work. There were twins Collin and Brady, both 17, who helped at the diner with a woman named Sue and her daughter Leah. Paul and Jared were 22 and the other ranch hands who worked with the cows, pigs, and chickens. Seth was a little boy only 16 and he helped Sam with the horses.

Sam I was most interested in. No idea why. But he intrigued me, and my Gran was more than happy to tell me what she knew about him. He was 21, went to a community college to graduate with a associates in construction. He kept mainly to himself, but would talk mainly to Seth since it was apparently impossible not to like him. He had a real knack with horses, except mine who wouldn't listen to anyone but me or Grandpa, so he left Aiden for Grandpa to handle.

"Oh you'll love Sam, he's a real gentleman and such a good man. Take the time to know him and you'll understand" Gran said to me before we stopped in Pendleton to stretch.

That night we stopped in Boise as planned and set out the next day. My dad and mom tried to call me, as well as Jessica who had heard the news from my mom who told her mom who told her and everyone else. I ended up turning off my phone for the rest of the trip.

That day we set out of Boise and in about five hours we were in Salt Lake City, Utah. I'm glad I had my camera, I was able to take pictures and document the entire trip.

We drove through Springville, Price and made a pitstop at Canyonlands National Park to see the sights. We even stopped at the Four Corners and Gran took a picture of me and Grandpa in four different states at once. That night we stopped in Farmington New Mexico.

This time on the trip Grandpa and I talked. He didn't know what happened so I explained everything about THAT night, what happened with my parents, why Gran fought for me, why I wanted to leave and why eventually my parents agreed to let me go.

He of course listened with rapt attention, held me close when I cried and calmed me down when I was angry.

That night as we settled down for bed I said a silent prayer to God for blessing me with my grandparents. I didn't know where I would be if I didn't have them in my life. I thanked God for protecting me even though I had been in that situation, that I was safe and sound now.

We woke up around seven the next morning and left our hotel and by one that afternoon we were in Roswell. We spent about three hours in Roswell, taking pictures wherever we went and getting trinkets for the ranch hands. We reached El Paso by nighttime and spent our last night on the road at a rest stop.

The next night we were pulling into the Ranch area, past the gates welcoming us into the property. I saw some people in the horse corral, not doing much just talking to each other. They waved when they saw the car pull up and went to meet us.

"Oh there are the boys now!" my Grandma said, smiling and getting out of the car. She waited for me to get out and walked me to meet them.

"Hi Gran! How was your trip?!" a young boy asked. This must be Seth, he looked like the youngest out of the group.

"Oh Seth the trip was great. Oh let me introduce my granddaughter Bella! She'll be living with us" Gran said, bringing me forward. I smiled and waved at them.

"Hey guys" I said. Seth bounced right up and hugged me. I stiffened a little bit as I was assaulted by memories but I pushed them back, not wanting to take them out on this kid. He was only being nice. So I hugged him back tightly.

He pulled back and looked at me like I was his best friend. I guess no one really tolerated those kind of hugs. They happened to be my favorite ones, my grandpa gave the best.

"Hi Bella! I'm Seth Clearwater! I help with the horses!" he exclaimed, making me giggle.

"Do you think it's too late to check on Aiden?" I asked him.

He shook his head no and jumped at the chance to show me my horse "I can take you there!"

"Seth give her time to meet the others! Then you can take her there" Gran teased.

"Fine" Seth said, dragging the word out.

"Bella this is Quil, Embry and Jake. Those three over there are Paul, Jared and Sam and Leah and her mother are inside the diner I'm assuming" Gran said. I smiled at everyone, going to shake their hands and talk with them for a few minutes.

When I got to Sam it was like everything ceased to exist. He didn't let go of my hand and I grew flustered a bit. No man ever made me feel like this. I had butterflies fluttering all over my stomach.

"Hi, I'm Sam Uley" he said, looking just as flushed as I was, but he seemed to be holding it in way better than I was.

SamPOV:

No one paid much attention as Bella and I got introduced to each other...thank goodness or I would have died from embarrassment. This girl was perfection, she was short; around 5"3; pale with dark chocolate brown hair and deep soulful brown eyes that drew me in when we locked eyes.

I had heard of love at first sight, but I had never experienced it before.

But I had now.

She was so beautiful and her personality was so welcoming that it made you feel comfortable around her. She radiated welcoming feelings and it made talking to her a very easy thing to do.

Her and I exchanged conversation, asking where we were from and how I was liking the job as well. We got in about ten minutes of conversation before Seth became impatient and urged her to go with him to the stables.

"Bella!" Seth whined, "Let's go see Aiden!"

Bella giggled "alright alright lead the way kind sir!" she said, making him blush and hold out his arm. She linked hers through his, letting him lead her to the stables.

"At least Seth found someone to indulge him, since we don't anymore" Jake said, laughing.

"I think it's nice that she does that" Gran said, "he's such a happy person all the time and she needs it more than anybody right now".

We all looked at her curiously "what happened Gran?" Jared asked her.

"That's not for me to tell, but she went through a tough time, so I had my son sign the rights to take care of her over to me" she said, her eyes hardening at the mention of her youngest son.

I went to go do one last minute check on the horses and saw Seth watching Bella interact with Aiden. She was whispering to him, stroking his mane and giving his nose little kisses. Aiden felt right at home with her, letting me know he had missed her taking care of him.

"Oh hey Sam!" Seth said, smiling at me.

Bella turned and looked at me, her eyes locking with mine instantly. I smiled and nodded at her in greeting.

She smiled back at me "hey Sam, you've met Aiden right?" she asked. I shook my head no.

"He wouldn't allow anyone near him besides your Grandpa" I said, which was true. Aiden wasn't keen on making new friends it seemed.

"Come here, I introduced Seth and Aiden already, now it's your turn" she said, gesturing to me to come forward.

As I stepped forward Aiden made moves trying to put himself between me and Bella, as if to protect her. I stopped where I was and Bella proceeded to calm him down, whispering to him that it was okay, that she was fine and that I was okay.

"Keep coming Sam" she said, petting Aiden softly. He stopped trying to move her away and looked at me, as if assessing my intentions.

I walked forward towards her and she took my large hand in hers, moving it to pet Aiden on his head. He didn't seem to mind me touching him as he didn't move away.

"There we go buddy, he's not going to hurt us" she cooed, kissing his nose softly. I smiled at her and went about my business.

Seth said he was going to check on his mom and sister and quickly left, promising to be back soon.

"Thank you Bella" I said quietly from my spot near the other horses.

She smiled sweetly at me and went back to Aiden. He was her entire world it seemed and she was his.

**AN: So there we have it! Bella and Sam have officially met and are off to a great start! Let's hope it stays that way! Sorry I was slow updating I had a lot of things to do at school so I wasn't able to bring my laptop but thank goodness I'm done for the week till Monday! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter let me know in a review please! Thank you!**

**Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Wildflower

Chapter 4

BPOV:

I woke up the next morning around 5 am the next morning to my Grandma rubbing my arm.

"Wake up sweetie, we have much to do today" she said, smiling brightly. I knew I would have to wake up early and help out. It would just take some getting used to waking up this early.

"There's breakfast downstairs with the others" she said, letting me get changed and lead me downstairs where the others were already sitting down. I saw two women who I hadn't seen before so I assumed they were Sue and Leah. Leah looked exactly like her mother and they both seemed to keep to themselves, talking only to each other. Seth beamed when he saw that I was coming.

"Bella!" he exclaimed, "I saved you a seat!" he pointed to a chair between him and Sam. I happily sat down next to them both and listened into what they were talking about.

Conversation went on about the animals and the diner. I didn't add anything because it was only my first day here.

"Bella, you can go with Sam and Seth after breakfast to the stable and check Aiden over and take care of what needs to be done" my grandpa said. I smiled and nodded.

After breakfast was done, we all went our separate ways. The boys going to the barns and fields while Sue and Leah went to the diner to open up.

I went to the stables and walked over with Seth, who was chatting up a storm about himself and the guys, as well as Sam to tend to the horses and Aiden.

I walked over to Aiden and got him feed, as well as groomed first. I tried getting Seth to ride him outside while I cleaned up but he wasn't having it. So in the end I rode Aiden around the fields and Sam and Seth cleaned up his stall.

Around lunch time Gram brought us food and we quickly ate before getting back to work. I helped out a few more hours but decided that since everyone was busy I would go get dinner ready. Sue and Leah ate at the diner from what I heard so I decided to make some chicken, corn, potatoes and a salad tonight.

I baked the chicken in the oven, cooked the potatoes and corn and got the salad prepared before 7 o'clock.

Everyone came into the house, having smelled the food cooking.

"Oh thank you Bella" Gram said, smiling brightly at me. Grandpa looked excited, he had tasted my cooking and he loved it so he was glad to see that I was cooking again.

After everything that had happened in Port Angeles, I still had this.

The boys set the table and started passing the food around, each talking happily and munching loudly. I received exclamations of how good the food was, making me smile and I planned to make more food for them during the coming weeks and months.

I sat next to Sam, talking excitedly with him after having been more comfortable around him as we worked together in the stables.

"Thank you Bella, the food was great" Sam said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and one arm hugging me against him.

"Your welcome! I always like to cook so I'll be cooking a lot while I'm here" I said, smiling at him and the others.

"Do you think Leah and Sue would like some food?" I asked, trying to be nice and polite. From what Seth told me about his mom and sister, they kept to themselves, not spending a lot of time with anybody but each other. This mainly happened after his father died when he was only three and Leah was ten years old. She stayed close to her mother after that, so Seth felt he had no one to spend time with growing up besides his friends he made at school.

"No probably not" Sam said, rolling his eyes "they don't eat anywhere but there unless its breakfast. They prefer their own food and the food Harry, her late husband, used to like than anything else".

"I mean, we understand that they miss him, but they don't have to be rude about it" Paul said, lacking much feeling besides annoyance.

"Yeah, they say it with such an attitude that it makes us not want to go there" Jared said.

"So you guys never eat with them?" I asked, curiously.

"Nope, not even Seth. They close themselves off, ignoring all of us and not even thinking of inviting any of us. Seth isn't even invited and he's her son" Jake said. Seth didn't seem to mind, preferring the guys to them.

"I don't mind really. It's just hurtful that they don't think I want to be there. He was my dad too..." Seth said, his smiling turning down a bit. I leaned over and hugged him close to me, kissing his forehead.

"It's okay, you're always wanted and welcome here Seth" I said, making him blush but his smile could blind someone with how bright and happy it looked.

"Well you guys better turn it, waking up bright and early again and we all need rest" Gram said, giving us all hugs and kisses before heading up to bed. Grandpa followed her up and left us to close down the house for the night.

By 9 o'clock we were all in bed and asleep. Leah and Sue didn't come in until 11, having as usual morned Harry over dinner.

As the days turned into weeks, Bella soon was absorbed by the guys. She spent the mornings taking care of the horses with Sam and Seth, and after lunch she would clean the house or do something in the fields. She had no fear of getting dirty. After her work she would go make dinner and everyone would gather around and enjoy their lunch, as usual with no Leah or Sue.

No one seemed to mind much, since whenever they ate with them in the morning things were always awkward.

Sam and Bella had gotten closer, spending lots of time with each other when they had time. He would sit next to her at every meal, would walk her to her room every night and would even wrap his arm around her shoulders randomly. It was only a matter of time before they would take this a step forward. And three weeks after her arrival, Bella and Sam announced they were a couple.

It was on a sunny day, four weeks after that, that things began to change for Bella, and she was not sure if it was for the better or for the worst.

It began when she started feeling sick, a nauseated feeling was growing in her stomach. And then a few days after, her breasts began to be tender. She noticed as she was putting on her bra in the morning that her breasts were feeling slightly tender.

She began getting sick, throwing up random times during the day after smelling certain smells that never bothered her before. Sam was starting to get worried about her, not sure what was bothering her, and he didn't know what had happened in Port Angeles so he had no clue what was about to happen.

But he decided to approach her after she got sick for the second time that morning.

"Bella...what's wrong?" he asked her.

She was shaking, "I don't know..." she mumbled, not quite herself yet.'

He pulled her aside "are you sure?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't! It's not like I'm pregnant!..." she shouted before stopped her rant.

"Oh my God" she said, her eyes turning wide and her pale face went paler.

"Bella...are you-do you think you could be?" he asked.

"Most likely..." she whimpered.

"Bella? What happened?" he asked.

So she told him. She told him everything and by the end of it, she was a crying blubbering mess in his arms.

But Sam never rejected her, she held her close to him and comforted her, and Bella knew she was blessed to have such a great man in her life. Bella hadn't told him about what happened, too afraid to tell him and then lose him. These few weeks with him were some of the best she ever experienced, she didn't want to lose it all because of something like that. She was kept up by nightmares almost on a daily basis, and Sam was always there to soothe them away.

It was Sam who convinced her to go into town and get checked out by a doctor. So that's where they both were right now.

Sam was pacing in the waiting room while Bella got a check-up by the local doctor. She was there for about an hour before he was allowed in.

Bella was sitting on the hospital bed crying, so Sam rushed over and proceeded to comfort her.

"No matter what, I'm not leaving you Bella" he said, bringing her close to him and offering her support he knew she needed.

"Thank you" she whimpered, tucking her body into his.

The doctor chose that moment to come inside "You must be Mr. Uley" she said, smiling brightly.

"Yes I am" he said, standing up and shaking her hand.

"So Bella is competely checked over, we're sorry it took so long but she hadn't had her shots and a check-up done since she was twelve so we needed to do a complete check over. Her shots are up to date and we gave her the pre-natal vitamins she'll need" the doctor explained.

His head shot up and he looked at her in shock, "so Bella is for sure pregnant?" he asked.

"Yes she is, she's two months along" the doctor said, filling him in.

Sam was so happy, and in his mind he vowed to be there for both her and the baby. He would be that baby's father. No doubt about it. And he would love that child with everything he had.

"Thank you doctor" he said, hugging Bella close and they took their leave. They sat in the car and Bella had yet to speak about it.

"Baby, what's wrong" he asked his girl.

"I'm scared..." she whispered.

"Why my love?"

"What...what if I'm not a good parent? It's only going to be me raising him or her" she said.

His brow furrowed, "you don't think I'm going to stick around?"

"Why would you? You have your whole life ahead of you, I'm sure you don't want a pregnant girlfriend holding you back" she said, new tears gathering in her eyes.

He pulled her close to him, "I'm not leaving you Bella. You'll be a great mother and I'll be right there with you helping you take care of your child" he said, while in his head he was hoping that one day it would be their child. He had been with her for two months and he could already image spending his life with her.

He was a goner, he just knew it.

"We need to tell everyone what happened" Bella said, breaking the silence.

"I know, your grandparents will be happy, the guys will be ecstatic and Leah and Sue won't give a shit. Same old stuff that happens at home" Sam said, making Bella laugh.

"Let's go baby" Sam said, starting the car.

As they expected, the guys were happy, but sad at what had happened to their girl when she told them of what happened in Washington. Her grandparents were over the moon with happiness at hearing they were going to be great-grandparents.

Instantly her grandmother took her aside and spent all night talking about being a mother and giving advice on what she should and shouldn't do this early.

Bella was glad she had someone like her grandmother who could help her out. She had no idea what to do but with her Gram, she felt she had more control over herself and could actually handle carrying the baby. An abortion was out of the question so she had to find out what to expect.

That night, Bella said a prayer up to God, thanking him for blessing her with Sam, her grandparents and her friends, as well as blessing her with this child. While she wasn't sure she would be a good mother, she felt blessed to be given a child after a situation like that.

That night, she fell asleep on her own, and got a good night's sleep for the first time in weeks.

**AN: hey everybody, sorry it took me so long to write this chapter! I was busy the past week with school, homework, getting ahead in classes and tests. Plus this weekend is my birthday weekend so I haven't been home! Sorry again and I hope you all like it! Please review and let me know how I'm doing please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Wildflower

Chapter 5

SethPOV:

I woke up the next morning and saw that Bella was already up, sitting in the bathroom and I knew she was waiting for her sickness to kick in.

Sure enough the minute I step into the bathroom she goes over the toilet and begins to throw up. I hold her hair back and wait for her to be finished.

She lifter her head, "thank you Seth" she said. I grabbed her a towel and sat down next to her.

"How's everything going?" I asked. I was never this serious with her before but I decided to be a friend and listen to her like a friend does to another friend.

"It's fine really...I'm keeping my head up and not letting what that man did to me affect the fact that I'm having a child. I want this baby" she said.

"I'm proud of you Bella, and Sam. You both are going to be great parents" I replied, smiling at her.

"How are you doing recently? Do you talk to your mom and your sister at all?" she asked me. I shook my head no.

"They don't really acknowledge my presence at all" I said sadly.

"Well have you made an effort to go to them and approach them?" she asked.

I shook my head again "No, I'm worried what will happen" I said.

"Well you deserve to find out. If they don't want to even bother with you, then leave them. They don't deserve someone like you in their lives. They're holding onto someone that can't come back" Bella said.

I looked at her, "can you come with me?" I asked her. She smiled and got up, taking my hand and leading me down the hall to my mom and sister's room. She knocked on the door and when my mom answered, we were lead into their bedroom.

"What can we do for you?" my mom asked, her voice sounding detached. Leah was sitting on their bed, looking like she didn't even want us around.

I decided to speak first.

"Mom, why don't you even bother with me?" I asked.

"Seth I bother with you, I raised you didn't I?" my mom said.

"No, you fed me, gave me clothes and sent me to school. I never got even half the amount of attention you give Leah. All because I wasn't around to get to know dad. He was my dad too" I said.

Mom's eyes hardened when I mentioned dad.

"You didn't know him like we did Seth, you were just a little baby" she said, her tone hard.

"He was still my dad, still apart of my life. You didn't even give me the time of day!" I shouted, tears springing to my eyes.

"I had to grieve for your father, I couldn't focus!"

"You focused for Leah! You always went to her shit! I did everything I could to get you to love me and you couldn't even give me that!"

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me Seth Harrison!" mom snapped, pointing her finger at me.

I saw Bella's eyes go hard, her expression darkened and I knew she was getting pissed.

"Don't act like you actually give a shit! You obviously don't! I raised myself, I took care of myself because you were too busy 'grieving' for dad and paying attention to Leah!" I screamed. I heard doors being opened in the background and paid them no mind.

"Don't you dare..." mom said, her voice trailing off.

"'Don't you dare what?!' mention dad? Mention how bad of a mother you were to me?! How much you really wish it was me that died and not dad?!"

" I wish it was you! I need your father!" she shouted.

I was stopped cold...my heart froze and tears leaked out of my eyes.

I saw Bella shoot from my side to in front of my mother and slap her. Leah shot out of her bed and went to mom's side.

"You fucking bitch!" Bella shouted. "You. Are. An. Ungrateful. Bitch!" my mom's eyes widened when Bella screamed at her.

"You have a son! A fucking son and you couldn't even give him the time of day! Yes your husband died! Yes he's gone! Well guess what?! He's staying gone! You have a son and a daughter who care about you so much! Yet because Seth didn't know him as well as Leah, you couldn't even 'grace' him with your presence! How FUCKING low can you get?!"

"You don't know anything bitch!" Leah screamed.

"I know that your father would be SEVERELY disappointed in you that you just dropped your son over what?! To grieve?! You are fucking weak!" Bella screamed.

My mom stood up and stalked to her "I lost my husband! Of course I was going to fucking grieve! It is my right as a widow!"

"Yes it is! But it is also your JOB as a mother to care for ALL your kids! Through all the hard times! I'm pretty sure your husband would have wanted you to live! To fucking do something he didn't get the chance to do; to watch your son grow up into a fantastic young man! And you couldn't do that!"

"Don't Bella, it's not worth it anymore"

Everyone stopped and turned to look at me.

"They're not worth it anymore" I said, reaching for her hand so we could leave.

"Seth..." my mom said, her voice sounding shocked that I would admit that to them.

"Go away mom, you're not wanted here anymore" I said, leading Bella away from them and out to the hallway.

The guys and Grandpa were outside, looking like they wanted to step in.

Gram walked from her room and had an envelope with her. She handed it to mom.

"Sign these please" she said.

"Mom opened up the envelope and gasped, tears springing to her eyes. Leah's hardened.

"What the hell is this?! You're taking Seth?!" she exclaimed.

"Yes I am. Because this boy had to raise himself, had to learn to survive on his own because his mother wasn't fit to raise him. I'm taking him in as my ward, because I can do a much better job than you could ever had" she said.

My mom burst into tears.

"We're not signing these!" Leah shouted.

"I will take you to court if I have to. I almost had to for Bella. I'd do it in a heartbeat for her. And I'd do it in a heartbeat for Seth. He deserved better than what he was given" Gram said.

I felt my heart burst with happiness. I could stay here! I was worried I would have to go, in the back of my mind I had hoped I could stay, that they would leave me here. And this was my chance.

My mom's shoulders sagged, she knew she wasn't going to win this. I was dying to stay here and she knew it. She knew I didn't want them in my life anymore.

So she signed it.

When she tried to give me a goodbye hug, I shrugged her off, heading to my room to cry.

That's where Bella found me, and that's where we cried for two hours. Both of us grieving for our parents who could care less about us.

Weeks passed and Bella still struggled with morning sickness. After two weeks of Bella getting sick every morning and every night, Sam moved into her room to help her when she got sick. He was by her side every morning and every night, holding her hair back and getting her cleaned up afterwards.

She was still helping out with the horses early in the morning. But since Sue and Leah were gone, Bella ended up running the restaurant in their stead. They had left it a mess in the back.

Pots and pans were everywhere, dirty. The sinks were filthy, as well as the bathrooms, which many people had complained were always dirty. When asked, Collin and Brady said that Leah had claimed she was in charge of cleaning so they weren't to do it. So obeying their elders, they didn't.

Bella took it upon herself to straighten that out. So the first morning, she woke up at five, made breakfast and left it in the oven to stay warm for the boys, and set out to the diner to clean.

She scrubbed the bathrooms from top to bottom, got sick in the toilet and cleaned it again. She cleaned the entire kitchen and sent out Gram to get new pots and pans because the current ones were too dirty to be considered sanitary.

Gram returned as she was getting ready to open and Bella got right to baking. Sam came in, worried about her for not eating breakfast.

"Babe, are you okay? Did you eat?" he asked her, taking her into his arms.

Bella smiled at him and snuggled into his side.

"I'm fine, I got sick earlier but thank goodness I was there cleaning up. I haven't eaten because these pots and pans are too dirty for anything to be sanitary on them" she said.

"Collin and Brady should be arriving soon to help out. I had breakfast early" Sam said, kissing her lips softy.

She kissed him back, sighing softly as he deepened it.

"I love you" Sam said.

Bella looked at her boyfriend, smiled sweetly and said "I love you too".

Bella and Sam barely had time to kiss again when Collin and Brady showed up, ready to work. They both adored Bella and her happiness that came with her. They were sad that she had gone through a hard time but they were proud of her for being so strong.

Bella had finally told everyone what had happened last week. It was very emotional for her, but none of them judged her, thinking her to be the strongest girl they met.

"You boys ready to work?" Bella asked.

"There's never really much work" Collin said.

"Why is that?" Bella asked him.

Brady answered, "because Sue always kept it sad around here, plus Leah had a mean look in her eyes and so not many people come here or stayed long".

"Well we're going to change that" Bella said, leaving the diner to her Gram's house.

Bella spent the entire day, when she wasn't cooking, throwing away things that were not needed.

Random candles lying about, old pots and pans that were no good, old papers and junk that Sue and Leah had left behind.

Bella was constantly buzzing about the diner, cooking, cleaning, organizing, talking with customers and spreading the word that there was new management. The returning customers were impressed at what they saw. They liked this new girl and got to know her pretty well during their visit.

Collin had suggested changing the menu, adding stuff Bella thought should be there, and taking away things no one ever ordered.

So that night, once the diner closed, Bella and the guys all sat around making a brand new menu. They took away some of the fatter foods and put in healthier choices, added more options for things such as hash-browns, oatmeal, the option of having egg whites, and fresh fruits and extended the dessert options.

Gram placed a call to their food supplier and informed them of the changes, and so that next morning a new delivery of food was dropped off. Jared had spent a few hours at the local Kinko's in town and with the detailed help of Bella, got the new menu designed and printed; while Paul was at Walmart grabbing frames and little trinkets to put in the diner.

He also grabbed a new sets of plates, cups, bowls and silverware; as the current ones for the diner were old and had been used to much.

Bella was exhausted but ready to start a new day and see how it went.

BPOV:

The next day at the diner was a smashing success. Word had spread that I was running the diner now and everyone in town it seemed came to check out how I was doing.

They liked the new menu, and enjoyed the new desserts. The service was great, and the twins got good tips today.

I liked cooking in bigger pots and pans, it allowed me to get more people served so I can focus on making other things.

People were happy I had changed up the menu, liking the idea of different options as well as healthier options. Gram helped me with the cooking in the back, which was great because it was hard keeping up with everybody. So many people were taking advantage of the new options and ordering different things, I knew my idea to change everything up had worked.

We even got great remarks about the clean bathroom, which pleased me to no end. I worked hard for that one.

Seth came in around eleven that afternoon and lent a hand, taking over the register so the twins could focus on serving.

When it was closing time, many people promised to return as well as spread the word. I was concerned we would need more people but the boys offered to lend a hand when they could. Seth decided to just work at the diner full time, he wasn't doing much with the horses, since both Sam and Grandpa were working there as well. Jacob signed on that night as well, agreeing to help with little things around the kitchen such as making oatmeal, scrambled eggs and cutting the fruit.

The next week set us off in a routine.

Every morning I would wake up at five, and since my morning sickness had thankfully gone away, I made breakfast for the boys, went to the diner, cleaned the bathrooms and set things up. Went and had breakfast with the family around six, go back around six fifteen and start making the pies. When we opened for service, that was when I would start making the orders. Gram cooked the pancakes, waffles, french toast, while I handled the omelets, eggs, and the potatoes. Jake took care of the toast, oatmeal, fruits and meats.

We would work all day, the six of us taking different breaks so someone was always serving, cooking or working the register. Then at closing time we would clean the tables, chairs, counters and kitchen before heading in for dinner.

Our routine went like that for the entire week, only changing once when I went into town for a doctor's appointment to check on my baby.

Excuse me, our baby.

**AN: There ya have it! The next chapter hopefully will be up soon! Sorry it took me so long to get this one! **

**So yes Leah and Sue are gone! Seth is now being taken care of by Gram and Grandpa. Don't you just love them? Being so helpful to Seth when he needs them. Yes the diner got a make over! And business there is booming! If any of you are wondering, yes the Cullens will be there! Not very much because I'm making this story mainly about the Pack bros but they will be there! **

**Let me know what you think! Read and review pleaseeee! It would mean a lot if you did! I like to know how I'm doing and what you all think so far, so I can improve! Thank you!**

**-Loudie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. That is all.**

Wildflower

Chapter 6

BPOV:

I woke up early again this morning and saw that many of the boys were awake earlier than usual today.

"What's going on guys?" I asked.

"The trucks are here" Jared said, going outside to the stables with Grandpa and Seth. I looked to Sam to answer my question.

"What trucks?"

He smiled at me, "the trucks that come to take the horses to their new owners" he said.

"Oh so people bought them?" I asked.

"Yeah, we sent out pictures to people who were looking for new horses for either their ranch, their show or personal" Sam said.

"Oh okay! Do you need any help?" I asked.

Grandpa came over and gave me a hug "no we got it from here. You can go open up and get ready if you want to sweetheart".

"Alright, come get breakfast if you guys get hungry" I said, before going to the diner and cleaning around for the crowds.

About thirty minutes before opening I saw trucks with carriers for horses and trucks with different company names on it arrive. They pull into our lot and the boys start helping to load them up. Collin and Brady all arrive and start helping out, getting trays ready, menus set up at different tables and other small tasks.

I saw a few cars pull into the parking lot and my day began. I cooked and cooked all day, hardly ever taking a break. It made me happy, I loved cooking for other people.

As my day into night, I was happy at having some time with Sam tonight. We took tomorrow off to go get another ultrasound to make sure everything was okay with the baby. Our next appointment after this one would be the appointment in which we get to know the sex of our baby.

We decided to make a day trip out of this, going to the local mall and getting my some maternity clothes, as well as to get an idea of what we were going to have to spend on things for the baby.

We relaxed as our day ended, cuddling up in each other's arms.

Sam moved down to put his ear near my stomach to listen to our baby move in me.

"Hey baby, hey little one" he said, placing a kiss on my stomach. "Hello my love, are you excited to come into the world? To see the world?"

My heart swelled at my boyfriend, speaking to our child. He was going to be such a good father, I was ecstatic that he was so accepting of me and of what had happened. He had such a kind heart, and even though he wanted to kill the monster who did this to me, but he knew that thinking about what happened only stressed me out.

"How did the people like their horses?" I asked him.

"They all loved them. The Cullens bought around three horses" he said.

"Cullens?"

"Yeah, some rich family out in the town. They live in a house about ten minutes out of town to the East. They have a large plot of land, and they keep horses there and go riding as a family" he explained.

"Oh that's nice. Horseback riding is great for families" I said, remembering trips my Grandpa and Gram and I used to take during the summers.

"Yeah, we split the money, which is great when they buy horses because they pay a huge price for them".

"How much did you get?" I asked.

"Enough to get a few things for the baby and yourself when we go tomorrow" he said, smiling slightly.

"Oh wow! Sam that's great!" I exclaimed, hugging him close to me.

"I've been saving, so hopefully we'll get more customers for the different animals and with the diner doing great we can maybe get what we need" he said.

I smiled, thinking about my future here with him and everyone around us.

"I know it's not much my love, but I will work so hard to provide for you and our child" he said.

"Sam you already do" I said, kissing him sweetly. "I don't need much to survive, just you and our baby. We get our food here at the diner, I never needed much clothes and all we really need is furniture for the baby".

This was true. I never liked having much clothes, never interested in keeping up with fashion. We got our food provided for us from either the diner or prepared at home. We would eventually need a house if we had more than one child.

"I just don't feel like I'm providing much for you like I should" he said.

"Sam, it'll be fine my love. When we eventually move out, you can provide for us all you want" I said, cuddling in close to him and beginning to fall asleep in his arms.

We woke up the next morning and got ready for the day. I got my jeans and short sleeved shirt on, loving how the shirt showcased my bump.

I cooked breakfast for the family and helped clean up the diner before we both got in his car and left for town. We also got a list of errands to run from everyone.

"Where to first Bella?" Sam said as he drove down the freeway.

"We have to go get make sure our suppliers have the right orders before they deliver tomorrow, and then go pay some bills"

"Then we have our appointment?"

I nodded, grabbing his hand and squeezing.

He kissed my knuckles before asking me to continue with what else we had to do.

"We also need to get my maternity clothes, check out prices for baby furniture, and the boys want us to buy some movies and games to play at the house".

"Alright well today is a busy day!" Sam exclaimed, his excitement at what we were doing today evident on his face.

We got everything done.

No really we did.

We got to town and went to our supplier's company, where I checked and made sure what they had packaged up was what we needed for the house and the diner. I paid them, and placed orders for our next shipment, adding a few things I was craving and what I knew the boys would enjoy.

Once that was finished we went to pay for the next month's energy bill, water bill and heating bill.

We made our way to the appointment once that was taken care of. I walked in and waited for my doctor to see me and Sam. We filled my prenatal vitamins, had an ultrasound to check on the baby and set up our next appointment.

Afterwards we headed to the local mall, going into Parenthood and getting a few jeans, shirts and dresses. I also made sure to grab some shorts for the hot weather.

We ran the rest of our errands before heading back to the car and leaving for home.

The next few weeks were nothing but routine for us. Things were going the way they usually did; I woke up, made breakfast, and worked the diner while the boys worked the fields or the diner with me. We closed shop and then ate dinner, had family time and went to bed.

By routine was going to come to a standstill, but I don't know for how long.

SPOV:

A few weeks after Bella's appointment, you could pretty much say I had a blast from my past.

We were getting breakfast set up when Gram answered a knock at the door. It was then that I heard it.

"Hi, I'm Emily Young, I'm here for Sam Uley".

I froze where I was. I had never EVER wanted to hear that voice again.

Bella froze when I told her who it was. Yes Bella knew about Emily. She knew all about Emily. ALL about Emily.

She knew why I never liked talking about her. Why I left her. Why I never wanted to see her again.

Emily Young was an lazy, rude, and emotionally abusive woman.

Everyone knew about her. Everyone hated her.

"No, he's not" Gram said, her voice going cold.

"Yes he is, I see his truck. Now I want to see him right away" Emily said, her voice just as cold.

I shot up and stormed to the door, Bella behind me.

"What do you want?!" I snapped at her. She looked shocked at my attitude but I wasn't giving a shit.

"Sam there's no need to snap at me. I'm here to work things out with you" she said, her calm voice pissing me off more.

"There's nothing to work on Emily" I said. "You know just as well as I do why I ended things with you".

"Well I highly doubt you were thinking things through properly" she said, her voice sounding superior.

"I knew exactly what I was doing! You are not the woman I thought I knew. Definitely not the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with!"

"Now Sammy, you know that's wrong. I know you better than anybody, you still love me, still see a future with me. And I'm willing to take you back".

"No, I'm not going back with you Emily".

"We had a future Sam! You threw it away! For what?! A stupid horse ranch!" Emily yelled.

"It's better than being with you Emily!" I yelled at her.

She stopped short, "you take that back Sam Uley! We had our future planned out, we were working, saving up for a home and for our future! And you threw it all away!"

"I was the one saving! You never worked! You would get a job quit then complain we never had money for anything! Then you would go rack up our bills with shopping for things we did not need! I had to pay off so much debt before I left! Be thankful you weren't saddled with that!" I shouted.

"You are a horrible man Sam Uley! You abandon everything when things get tough! So scared of being like your failure of a father!"

"You shut the FUCK up right now Emily Young!" Bella shouted. She stormed in front of me.

"Who the fuck are you?" she asked.

"I'm Isabella Swan and I'm Sam's girlfriend" Bella snapped.

"Well I see you wasted no time moving on Sam".

"What Sam does is none of your business. Sam is no longer your concern. He's mine. And Sam is one of the most amazing, handsome, caring, responsible man I have ever met. Sam has never shied away from responsibility. He and I are going to raise my child together, that's more responsibility than you've ever had in your life! Now I suggest you get the fuck off my property" Bella said, her voice cold and hard as steel.

"This won't be the last you hear of me Sam Uley! I will get you back and our future which you stupidly put on hold will be back. Have fun raising your bastard child in the meantime!" she said, storming off to her car.

I had enough. I stormed over to her and got right into her face, "my child is not a bastard child! Yes I said my child. While he may not be mind biologically, legally he will be. You mark my word! If I ever see you within even an itch of my child, you'll regret it! And that's not a threat, that's a promise" I snarled.

I headed back into the house and slammed the door. Bella was smiling at me, tears in her eyes. I knew the bastard comment got to her, I saw her face as Emily had said it. She was crushed.

We had talked about what we would do once the child was born. I knew I wanted to make her mind, both of them. Give them my name, but I didn't know if she wanted that. We talked about going to court and legally changing the name once the baby was born. And so that is what we had planned. But now, I'm not too sure what was going to happen with that.

I cupped her face and kissed her lips sweetly.

"I love you Bella", I said.

"I love you too Sam"

**AN: Hey everyone I am so sorry that I have no updated as much as I planned! Things have been crazy! I was in an accident, school, dealing with family stuff, I had no internet in Texas! Everything was piling up pretty much at one time so I had no time to update! I hope you all forgive me! Anyways here's the newest chapter! Please read and review and let me know what you think! Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

Wildflower

Chapter 7

JacobPOV:

Today was the day!

Today we would find out what the sex of the baby was!

Everyone was excited, waiting for Sam and Bella to get home with the news of what they were having.

It was only a week since we last saw Emily. She had visited twice since she was first here, trying to get Sam to come back to her. She would talk to him for about an hour before she gave up for that day and left. He would just ignore her, continuing on with his work while she nagged.

Bella knew, but she never made a comment. She knew who Sam wanted to be with.

It was obviously her.

They both had left early this morning for Bella's appointment in town, agreeing to come straight back so they could tell everyone the news.

There hadn't been much excitement like this since Bella announced her pregnancy, they were all looking forward to celebrating.

I was happy for them both. Bella would make a great mother, she was like a mother to most of them anyways. And Sam would be a great dad, he watched over Bella like no other and was already in love with the child that wasn't even his.

We still haven't heard how that is going, no one knew what was going on with the case but we hoped it was good news. They needed it to be over so they could move on with their lives.

I saw a car pull into the field and got excited.

"They're here!" I yelled, making everyone rush into the room and settle into chairs to wait.

The couple walked in, both with happy smiles and tear filled eyes.

Sam made sure Bella was settle in a chair before standing behind her.

"Well...what's the verdict?!" Jared asked.

Bella and Sam looked at each other briefly before Bella spoke, "we're having a boy!"

"Oh my gosh! I'm having a grandson!" Gram shouted, joy written on her face.

"Oh that's so amazing guys!" Seth said, hugging Bella tightly. We all gave them both congrats and hugs before we busted out the food.

We made some pasta that Bella was craving and some burgers that us guys were craving.

"I'll be right back, I have to make a quick phone call" Gram said, before taking her phone and leaving the room.

GramPOV:

I went outside near the stable and placed my call.

_Hello?_

_Charlie?_

_...Yes mom?_

_I just thought you should know, since you never bothered to keep up with Bella since she moved here, but she's pregnant_

_Mom, you know I want to keep up with Bella..._

_Then why haven't you even bothered to call?_

_Because mom, things are pretty crazy over here right now. Renee and I are getting a divorce, I have been going to court to settle this, and I've been having to deal with issues at work. _

_Not good enough. _

_Never mind that mom, I called and I got news of the case of what happened..._

_Oh you actually care?_

_Yes mother you know I care about my child._

_You could have fooled me with how you handled everything._

_Mom I couldn't do much with Renee._

_You never can with her. I told you she was bad news, that you should have left her with Bella after she was born. _

_I know, you tell me all the time. Whenever you can you make a mention of it._

_I was only calling to tell you that you're having a grandson_

_And I was planning on calling to tell you that the man who raped her has been found and that while she doesn't have to testify in Court, she does need to make a statement against him to use in Court. _

_Alright, I'll tell her as soon as I can and then we'll call you back for the information we need._

_Would...would it be alright if I came to visit..I really miss her._

_That is up to her, I'll call to let you know her decision_

I hung up and signed, things were getting more frustrating. I hope once she gave her statement that things would be settled. I didn't want it to haunt her later in her life.

I walked back into the living room and everyone stopped chattering at the look on my face, which must have been pretty bad since Sam moved to stand behind Bella's chair.

"What's wrong Gram?" Bella asked me.

"They found the man..." I said, knowing they would all know who I meant.

Bella's eyes went wide, her face ashen and panic filled her posture. Sam picked her up and deposited her in his lap, stroking her back to calm her down.

"Baby, baby it's fine" he whispered, doing his best to calm her down. "He won't get you, I won't let him take you from me".

After a few minutes she calmed down, turning her head to look at me.

"What do they need from me?" she asked.

"A statement" I replied.

"Do I have to go back to Washington?"

I shook my head no, "no, someone will be coming to record your statement and it will be used in court. The decision will be reached and then your attorney will call to inform us of their decision" I explained.

Bella was quiet for a moment, but once she thought it over she agreed to do it, as long as Sam was present.

"Bella, there's one more thing" I said. "Your father wants to see you. I told him it was up to you if he was allowed to see you. But he wants to visit us here".

Bella's eyes turned cold, her posture stiff.

Sam was the one to break the tense silence that had occurred after.

"Bella, I know you don't want to see him. But as much as I hate to say it, you need this. You need this closure honey".

She turned to look at him, and they were lost to us for a few minutes. They tend to do this often, so we waited.

After a few minutes Bella turned to me and nodded her head, "okay, tell him he can come".

I nodded and left to call my son.

BPOV:

The days before my dad came to visit us were tense. At least for me. The others didn't really notice much. Or if they did they left me alone with it.

Sam was great, dealing with work, taking care of the baby and taking care of me and my million emotions running through at a hundred miles per hour.

At nights we had taken to talking to the baby, planning our future or just sitting in bed.

Sam would sit with his head on my stomach, placing little kisses on my growing bump or sing lullabies to calm the kicking. He sang random little songs to him, lullabies I hadn't heard in years.

The day of my dad's arrival was extremely tense. I was bustling around the house, cleaning and tidying the house and then I moved to the diner to set everything up and start what I could. Sam had to hold me tight in his arms to keep me in one place.

"Baby, it'll be okay" he whispered in my ear.

"I know, I just...I resent him so much" I said.

"I know honey, but maybe this will help, getting to air out your frustrations" he said.

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

At the knock, Gram went and opened the door for him, knowing I'd never do it to that man.

"Charlie, come in. Everyone's in the living room" Gram said, her voice distant.

"Hey mother, is Bella there with them?" my dad asked.

"Yes, thanks to her boyfriend" she said, leading him into the room.

He came into view and looked for me. He found me and his eyes widened at my growing baby bump.

"Bella..." my dad said, his voice trailing off.

"Dad, nice to see you I guess" I said.

"Bells, I...we need to talk" he said to me.

"About what? About how you just didn't give a shit about me? That you put mom before me as usual? I was calling you for hours that night! And you didn't even bother to stop and think 'gee, Bella's been out for quite a long time maybe I should give her a call'" I started. "But no you were thinking about yourself and your fucking sexual needs instead of your own DAUGHTER!" I spat.

"Bella you know that wasn't it" he said, trying to calm the situation.

"No I don't because I was too busy getting raped in the alleyway on the way to the bus stop!" I shouted.

He looked ready to say something but stopped when I mentioned getting raped.

"Got nothing to say huh? Well what is there to say to your daughter you couldn't give a shit about!"

"Bella that's a lie! You know I care so much about you!" he shouted.

"LIAR!" I yelled, storming out of the room.

I went to the diner and set right to work. A few minutes later the others showed up and we opened for the day.

The boys and Grandpa stopped by with Charlie during the day to grab some meals. While I wanted to, I didn't spit in his food, choosing to take the high road and be respectful at least a little.

He and I haven't talked to each other since the day he arrived. I had nothing to say to him.

But I knew he and I would have to eventually sit down and talk things through and I felt that that day was coming.

So I took matters into my own hands and today he and I were going to talk.

I approached him after he had finished breakfast with us, "hey dad, can we go outside and talk?"

My dad nodded his head, looking relieved that I was approaching him.

"Sure Bella, let's go step outside for a little bit".

"Hey Collin, Brady can you both set things up at the diner if we take too long?" I called back as I stepped outside. They both shouted their consent.

I lead dad to the porch swing on the right and we both sat down.

"So, where's mom?" I asked him.

"We divorced, it was pretty quick to be honest. She just signed them and left for her mom's house. Haven't really heard from her except to tell me she was already seeing someone else" dad said.

I rolled my eyes, "no surprise".

"Bella, be nice please. We may not be married but she is your mother still" Charlie said.

"She's not a mother, she has no idea how to be a mother. She hardly took care of me. And I'm sorry if it offends you, but you were no help either. Thanks to Gram and Grandpa, I made it past 5" I snapped at him.

He looked crestfallen at what I was saying, "I'm sorry Bella, I'm sorry you felt that way about both of us. I should have know better. I was trying my best to provide for you financially, it was hard being the only parent in the family working and supporting".

"Then why didn't you make mom go work? She could have work" I said.

"I didn't want to push her because I was afraid" my dad said.

"Why were you afraid of mom?" I asked.

"Because the one time I tried making her go get work, she threatened to take you away from me. I didn't want to lose you, my only daughter" he said, tears springing to his eyes.

i instantly felt bad.

Now I knew. He really was putting me first. In order for him to be putting me first, he had to put mom first.

"I'm sorry dad...I-I thought you just didn't care" I said.

"No Bella, I've always cared. But your mother was just so selfish, everything had to be about her. I love you more than my own life, to even consider losing you because your mother wanted to take you away was too much for me".

I burst into tears, "I'm so sorry daddy" I cried.

He pulled me close into his arms and held me close, "it's okay Bells, shh it's okay little one".

"No it's not, I hated you for a while, I thought you didn't even care about me. You just left me by myself up in Port Angeles. For a while I even blamed you for everything!" I cried out.

"I blame me every day Bella" he said, whipping the tears from my eyes. "I blamed myself everyday for not sticking up and leaving to get you".

"I love you dad" I said, hugging him.

He wrapped his arms around me tightly, "I love you more" he said, placing a kiss on my forehead.

I got it.

I got my closure.

**AN: okay welp here's my newest chapter! Hope you guys like it! Next chapter is Bella's statement, some news from the court, and a surprise! Anyways please read and review! Thank you! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! End of story!**

WIldflower

Chapter 8

BPOV:

A week passed since my dad came to see me, and things were looking up for both of us. We were able to talk things out and he explained everything to me about him and my mom. She was manipulative, and last he heard from her, she was with another man but he wasn't falling for her bullshit. It wasn't for lack of her trying.

My lawyer that was hired came at the end of the week and took my statement. I had Sam with me, needing him more than anything. My father and Gram were there as well.

It was a hard day.

I cried and sobbed through my statement. My lawyer, whose name was Kate Denali for the Denali Law Firm in Seattle, was so patient with me. After two hours of sobbing through my statement she had enough to charge the man with Sexual Assault.

We would be hearing from her in a few weeks.

Afterwards Sam and I spent the day in bed, not doing anything but holding each other and reassuring each other of our love for the other as well as our child.

Yes I officially thought of my son as his.

He would be the only father he would ever know and I couldn't be happier for that.

The next day Dad went home, he had work to handle and his life to continue. He would keep in contact and promised to be there when the baby was born. I was not moving back to Forks. Word had gotten around that I was pregnant, people spreading rumors that it was someone from town. Jessica was claiming that I had gone to a whorehouse and gotten pregnant.

A week later I got word that Jessica had to pay a fine for Slander against me and my father's good name. He apparently charged her for it. Her mother and father were furious with both him and her. But there was nothing they could do about it because the rumors were in fact started by her.

I just put that in the back of my mind and kept going forward.

Sam was such a sweetheart to me and the baby. He took us on a walk into the fields where we would relax and have a picnic.

One day he took me to a fair that was happening in town. It was one of the best days of my life.

We spent the whole day there, shopping and looking around at different tables and booths. He went off and bought a baby blanket that was on sale at a booth, it had little wolves and he told me about his Native American history and how wolves were seen as the protectors. It made me so happy that in a sense he wanted them to "protect" our son.

I went out and purchased a few clothing items for the baby that were being sold there as well. They had the cutest onesies so I bought a couple of them. We rode the ferris wheel a few times, admiring the view at night with the lights.

My life was just...perfect. No other would could come to mind.

SPOV:

A week and a half after Kate left with Bella's statement, we got word that James, the man who committed the assault on Bella, was charged with Sexual Assault. He was sentenced to fifteen years in prison as well as a $10,000 fine which would pay for her medical expenses since she has to go to a doctor for our son. It was found out that this was not his first sexual assault attack, but Bella was the only one left alive after the attack.

Bella was shaken up with the news that she was the only one to have survived his assaults. She got sick twice that day after the phone call from Kate. I was worried I would have to hospitalize her, since she didn't eat anything that day and barely anything the day after.

Once we were able to be reassured that he was in jail, she was able to calm down and our daily routine was back in order. She would wake up early and set up for the diner, we would wake up and go eat breakfast that she made and then get to work. The boys that worked with her tried to help her out more now that she was due in about five months.

I was grateful to them, I really needed her to be okay.

We hadn't heard much from Emily, thankfully. A few days after Bella's dad left for home, she came around to try and talk to me. I refused to talk to her, not wanting to hear her excuses. She tried again two days after we got the news from Court. In the end Gram got a restraining order put against her. She wasn't allowed on our property anymore.

Sue came back with Leah, saying she wanted to take Seth back into custody and take him with them. Seth refused and since she was no longer caregiver for Seth, he didn't have to go with her. She left upset, waiting in the car while Leah yelled at Seth. Bella ended up screaming at her, yelling at her to get off our property and leave her brother alone.

Leah was hurt at being replaced and both mother and daughter left again.

All was going well thankfully. Things were back to normal and we were making good money from the diner. Word had spread and with some help from Charlie we were able to put a nice Billboard up on the road so travelers could come get a nice hot meal while they were on the road. Bella even started doing to-go meals for people who didn't want to eat in a restaurant.

Now there was something bothering me.

Bella didn't have my ring.

I had thought a few times about asking her to marry me. I wanted her to have my name, to be mine.

I needed to ask Gran for permission first.

I knew they knew how much I cared about Bella, but my concern was that they would think it was too soon.

I knew we had only been together for a few months, but I saw no one but Bella. And I knew I always would. Bella and I had a relationship that I knew would last.

So I made up my mind, and today I am going to ask them for permission to marry Bella.

I waited for lunch and went to take Gran aside. Since he and I both worked in the stables it was easy for us to talk in private.

"What cha' need son?" Gran asked me.

I cleared my throat and began, "I love Bella, you know this. I would do anything to make her happy, and I know that our relationship is special. I will love her forever, I'll never hurt her and will provide for her. I wanted your permission to ask Bella to marry me...and your blessing".

Gran started at me for a good ten minutes before smiling and patting me on the back.

"Sam, you know I think of you as a son, I know you will treat my grandbaby right. I'm proud of you for thinking of this and asking me for permission. I wish you both all the happiness in the world. Go get'er son".

I grinned in joy at being given permission to ask her. I showed him the ring, a simple diamond ring. Nothing too fancy, knowing Bella was uncomfortable with things that were showy. She was simple girl.

This ring belonged to my grandmother, she wore it for almost eighty years before she died. I wanted to give it to Bella, knowing she'd love to hear about my Grandmother.

While I was scared she would say no, I knew had to put myself out there so she knows how much I care about her. And I had just the idea on how I wanted to do it.

BPOV:

I knew something was up when Sam didn't show up for lunch. And my suspicions were confirmed when after we closed up for the night around 9pm, he pulled me aside and walked us to fields where we liked to spend time together.

He spread out the blanket he had brought with him and helped me to lay down on it. We talked quietly about our day, his hand never leaving my stomach.

I hoped the baby would kick for him. He hadn't felt the kick yet.

The baby had started kicking today, surprising me during work. No one else knew yet, I was hoping to tell Sam before I told anyone else.

And just after I thought about it, the baby kicked.

Sam shot up and looked at me with wide eyes. "Did the baby do what I think he did?" he asked. I grinned at him and nodded my head 'yes'.

He grinned back and placed a long kiss to my stomach "I love you my son. I love you so much" he mumbled, earning another kick in response.

"He loves you too baby" I said, bringing him to me for a kiss.

He grew silent for a minute and sat up. I moved to a sitting position as well, though it took me a bit longer with the tummy in the way.

"What's on your mind Sam?" I asked.

He smiled at me and took my hand, "baby, you are my everything you know that right?" he began. "You know that I would do anything for you and our son. I would give my life for you both. Bella you have given me something I never thought I wanted, a child. While the child might not be mine biologically, I'm going to be his father when he comes into the world. And I would like nothing more than for you and him to share my last name. Baby will you make me the happiest man on Earth and marry me?"

I stared at him in shock.

_He really asked me to marry him..._

_Yes...yes...YES!_

_"_Oh baby! Yes!" I exclaimed, my eyes watering.

He laughed, grabbing me up in his arms and rocking us back and forth. He planted a kiss right on my lips, kissing me deeply until I almost couldn't breathe. I pulled apart and tried to catch my breathe. He moved his lips to my neck, leaving a mark there.

"Baby you have made me the happiest person alive!" he whispered to me. I smiled at him and kissed him again.

He reached in his pocket and slipped a simple diamond ring on my finger. I admired it and I looked up as Sam cleared his throat lightly.

"It was my grandmother's ring, she and my grandpa were married for eighty years before she passed away. She gave it to me to give to someone I loved more than anything" he said, wiping the tears that were pouring out of my eyes after hearing that.

"I love you so much Sam" I said, grabbing his hand and keeping it in mine. We lay back down and talked about the upcoming birth of the baby.

"Have you thought of names for him yet?"

"A bit here and there, I was thinking of Riley Samuel Uley, do you think that sounds good?" I asked him.

He thought it over for a minute and smiled before nodding his head, "I like that name, it suits a boy" he said, kissing my cheek, lightly whispering 'thank you' in my ear.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, letting the peace and quiet comfort us.

"Are you scared?"

I looked at my husband-to-be and nodded my head, "I'm scared I'm not prepared enough, that I won't be a good mother to Riley..." I said. "I want to be the best for him, but I'm worried my best won't be good enough".

Sam looked at me and cupped my face in his hands, "baby, don't worry. You will be a perfect mother to Riley. He is lucky to have a mother like you looking after him. You love him so much and you will never let anything happen to him" he said.

"But baby, I don't know the first thing about raising a child!" I exclaimed, feeling myself getting panicky.

"If it makes you feeling any better, we can stop by and get books for parents. I hear those 'What to Expect When You're Excepting' books are helpful. We can order one and have it shipped to us to read" Sam suggested.

I took a deep breath and agreed, hoping the books would calm my fears I was harboring about having my child.

"We should start heading back baby, it'll be late and you need your rest" he said, pulling me to my feet and leading me slowly back to the house.

We got dressed for bed and crawled in, talking quietly to each other about random things we didn't know about each other.

I didn't know he had done little league. He didn't know I tried ballet and after a few years of constantly trying my best I stopped.

I found out he loved Scooby Doo and had named his first dog after him. He found out I had named my goldfish after Lord of the Rings characters.

He told me about his mother and father not being in the picture after his sixth birthday. That they left him to do 'bigger and better things with their lives'.

I told him about Gram taking over the roll of mother in my life, even with my own mother in the picture.

I expressed my concern about being like her, while he expressed his concern about becoming like both his parents.

I told him that he could never be that way, that he had a positive relationship with his grandparents and that shaped him, not his parent's mistakes.

He told me that my mother was my example of what I should not be, that I had to make myself better than what she had given me. That only then could I be a better parent.

That night we went to bed, satisfied with how we were going, our relationship was strong and while we were only together for a few months, we felt that we would be strong enough to last our whole lives.

It was a few weeks later that we heard that the girlfriend of my attacker had visited him. When she had left, an inmate had tattled on him, claiming his girlfriend named Victoria was on her way here, to get me back.

When Sam and the boys heard they flipped. Their. Shit.

I had never seen them so angry before. It was worrying me. They looked close to tearing the house down. Sam had been sent outside, his anger getting the best of him. Jake escorted him out, to make sure nothing happened.

They called my dad and he was on his way over here as soon as we hung up on him. He would be here the next morning.

Gram and I were sitting inside the diner, all the boys now outside. We did our best to do the work. Finally after thirty minutes Gram called our workers and they filed in.

"You men can talk about this later, right now we need to work!" Gram said, putting them to work.

We worked in content silence, finding peace in work. Once the diner was closed we headed in where the older boys were discussing a plan on what to do.

I broke the silence by deciding the plan of action.

"Let her come, we can have police here to wait for her. I'll meet her outside and they can get her" I stated firmly.

Sam freaked out as expected.

"No! You can't put yourself in danger like that!" he yelled.

"I'll be fine Sam" I said calmly, not taking to heart his anger. I knew it was his fears that had taken hold.

"What if she is armed!? The police could be too late to get to her!" he exclaimed.

"Maybe we should tell other cops and they can hunt her on her way over here" Seth suggested.

I shook my head no, "if she thinks we are on to her, she might disappear and we won't see her again until she comes up on Bells late one night" Jake said, agreeing with my plan.

It took us about an hour to convince everyone to get on board with the plan. Sam spent most of that hour yelling his fears and trying to not break anything in the house.

Mainly because Gram threatened to neuter him if he did.

But that's besides the point.

We called the local police station and they agreed to sent someone out here to help us out with what we needed. Charlie had a lot of influence in that direction, being a police Chief and all.

He called from his layover flight in Arizona.

So all we really had to do was wait. She had left the day before. We assumed she was driving over so it would take about three days or so to get here.

So we worked and acted like nothing was happening, not knowing how this would turn out.

While it took a while to get Sam on board, he FINALLY agreed it would be better if I faced her, with back up spread all around. If anything happened Sam had the right to drag me off to 'safety'.

His only condition was that I let him be by my side. I easily agreed, knowing it would be easier if we faced this head on, to give each other courage to make it through.

I placed my hand on my stomach when I went to bed, praying to God that he protect me and my child as well as my fiancé.

This was my family and they meant the world to me.

I wouldn't survive if anything happened to them.

**AN: Sorry everyone for such a late chapter! I had no time literally! I was so busy with tests at school, quizzes, homework, personal stuff going on and such! I hope you enjoy this chapter! FYI the story wont be that much longer, just a few more chapters till the end. I didn't want to write a long one. No idea why, just decided not to. Anywho hope you enjoy and please review! I like hearing what you think or what I could do better on! Hopefully once the next two weeks are done with I'll be able to get more chapters posted! **

**Till next time! Adios! **


	9. Chapter 9

Wildflower

Chapter 9

SamPOV:

This was tough.

Thinking that everything could come crashing down around me in a second was killing me. Victoria had been spotted on the road.

The backup had been sent and were waiting around the house and property to step in.

Bella was cool as a cucumber, while I fought to keep my composure.

I was going to be waiting right inside the house, listening to make sure nothing happened.

I had a feeling. An itch if you could call it that. An itch that something was going to go very wrong. I had told Bella's father of my concern and he paid me no mind. Saying I was just worried and scared, that I should leave this to the professionals.

He and I had it out with that, yelling for almost two hours before Bella came out and stopped it. She won't even talk to her father right now, claiming he crossed the line many times with what he said to me.

The plan was for us to wait for Victoria to come and talk and we would arrest her. I knew that it would most likely go a bit differently, but I was counting on the police to do its job.

My job was to make sure Bella didn't stress herself out over this.

She had been seen by our doctor a few days before and she had mentioned that Bella's blood pressure was rising and that she needed to take it easy. I made sure Bella wasn't overworking herself at work as well as with everything going on with this case.

"We see her car in the distance, Edward we need you and Bella inside" a nearby officer said to both Bella and myself.

I put my hand on her back and lead her inside the house, closing the screen door. The police men hid the cars behind the barns and got into formation. Some would be behind the stables, the rest would be on the side of the house or inside. I would be standing inside, just out of view. My assignment was to take Bella once they started charging her.

We saw a car pull up a few minutes later into the front yard and everyone began taking their places, making sure to stay out of sight.

I pulled Bella away for a minute to talk, "Baby please be careful..." I started. "I can't lose you and our son".

"You won't lose us baby, Riley and I aren't going anywhere" she said, cupping my face in her hands.

"Bella you can promise that, we don't know for sure what will happen when we do this. Charlie and his men are stupid for saying it'll be a piece of cake" I snapped, noticing Charlie glaring at me from the corner of my eye.

Like I gave a fuck.

Even though he told us the truth about him and his reason for being a shit to Bella, and while I told her to forgive him and shit, I honestly didn't forgive him.

He and I mostly got along, but there were times where we didn't. He never mentioned those moments to Bella but I did. Her and I didn't have secrets. We told each other everything. While I was unsure how'd she take what I was telling her, I knew she wanted to know about them. So I told her about all the times he and I disagreed.

Like how we disagreed about me being the father of Riley before we were legally married.

Our plan was for Bella to give birth to Riley and then later on get married. Charlie wanted us married before Bella gave birth.

He had the nerve to say we would be having a bastard child if we did this. I was furious and once I told Bella so was she.

We also didn't agree about Bella and Riley staying here after the birth. He wanted her with him, so that she can raise him in Forks.

Bella didn't want to raise Riley there, she wanted to be here. She had no intentions of leaving, and since Gram had legal control over Bella she agreed to Bella and Riley staying here.

Charlie had lost that battle long ago. Bella and I had planned to raise our child here, close to his great grandparents. We had a decent school here, it was a good place to raise our child in all honesty. It was safe, beautiful, away from town but not too far away. If we wanted to move somewhere else we would, but right now we didn't want to.

As I was coming out of my thoughts, I heard an officer give my Bella a pat on her shoulder and let her know that it was time. I pulled her into a searing kiss and once I let her go I stepped back a few to remain out of sight.

The guys were upstairs with Gram and Gran, making sure they were kept safe.

Charlie grunted as he got into position next to me. He gave me a side glare but I ignored him. He wasn't my concern. Bella and Riley were.

They were the ones I couldn't live without.

Victoria pulled into the drive and got out of her car. She walked towards the door and Bella opened the door when she knocked.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes you can. Can we talk?" Victoria asked her. Bella nodded her head and once she was outside I stepped closer to keep an eye on them.

BPOV:

Once I stepped outside, my heart went into my throat. I pushed it down though.

I had to be brave.

Not just for myself, but for Sam and for our baby. They needed me alive and I had to make sure I was alive for them.

"Did you need something from me?" I asked her once the screen door was closed.

"Yes. Your fucking life bitch" she snarled.

"Excuse me?" I asked her.

"It's your fault you bitch!" she yelled at me. "It's your fault James is in jail!"

"No it's not! He did the crime he's doing the time!" I yelled back.

"If you hadn't fucking said shit he would be out with me! Where he fucking belongs!" she screeched back.

"Of course I said something! He fucking raped me! I'm not going to stay silent!"

I knew I was making her more upset but I wasn't sorry. She deserved it. I wasn't going to keep quiet about what happened. I was not going to let him walk free and hurt other girls! I wasn't his first and obviously I wasn't going to be his last.

How she was still with him was beyond me.

How she was even blaming me for it all was fucking beyond me.

She reached behind her and raised a gun. I backed up a bit and she cocked back the safety.

What happened afterward I can only barely remember. It all happened so fast.

She pulled the trigger right as the door opened. I moved to the side a bit and instead of being hit in the heart, I was hit in the collarbone on my other side.

I remember going down, extreme pain and lots of voices.

As I felt someone carry me, my world went black.

SPOV:

I knew things were getting out of hand. I made to move forward to go outside and Charlie stopped me, snapping at me that they had it under control.

I knew they didn't when Victoria raised a gun she had retrieved from her back pocket and fired at Bella.

I threw Charlie off and ran for her. Not caring about the officers yelling at me.

One guy I saw rush out of the side of the house and fired at her. i briefly saw her go down before I picked up my girl.

She only stay conscious for a second before passing out cold. I raced to my car, thankful I always kept one set of keys in my pocket, and peeled out of the lot. Charlie had tried to follow me but I had paid him no mind, leaving him and the others behind.

I saw in the distance behind my car when I was a few miles away some cars following me there. I paid them no mind, I just needed to get Bella to the hospital. I couldn't lose her or the baby.

God please don't take them away from me.

I had just gotten them. I couldn't-wouldn't- live without them in my life.

I sped into the parking lot of the hospital and left the car there, pulling Bella out of the backseat into my arms.

I ran in screaming and shouting for a nurse or someone to help her. Two nurses rushed over and took her, asking me what happened as they got a gurney and rolled her right to surgery.

"She was shot! This lady came to our house and shot her on her shoulder! She's pregnant! Please help her!" I shouted to the nurses. They rolled her on into surgery, while another nurse took me aside to bring me to the waiting room.

"Sir, I know you're worried about your fiancé but you cannot be in there right now. The doctor will be here once he is finished and update you about the situation" he said, before going into the room.

I waited for almost thirty minutes when Charlie and the guys, along with Gram and Gran, entered the waiting room.

Charlie looked like he was going to burst his face was so red. So I waited for him to start yelling at me.

And he did.

"Why the fuck did you not wait for me?!" he snapped at me.

"Well Charlie, my fiancé was bleeding, and guess what, she just so happens to be pregnant with our child so excuse me if you're not up there on my list of important people at the moment" I snarl. "Sorry if you're not my main concern!"

His eyes narrow to slits. "I can take you out of here in a moment! I can make sure you're not allowed to see her at all here!" he grunted, his eyes cold.

"No you cannot" Gram said, stepping in. "According to the law, you're not her legal guardian anymore! So actually, I can have you thrown out of here Charlie".

Charlie stops and looks at Gram, glaring to be more accurate.

"You wouldn't mother" he snaps.

"Don't you think for one second that I wouldn't do it" she says, "As her guardian I am supposed to protect her, even from you".

Charlie kept glaring, only leaving when Gram showed no intention of taking it back. He stormed out of the room, and a few minutes later we heard his tires screech out the parking lot.

The room fell silent, everyone waiting to hear about Bella's condition. We waited for about two hours before a nurse came to take me to see her, updating me about her condition.

"She's doing great, her levels are good, the bullet is out and thank goodness it hit her collarbone and not her throat. Her bone didn't shatter so that was a relief. All we need to do is make sure it doesn't get infected" the nurse explained.

She let me in the room and I rushed to Bella's side. She was still asleep from the surgery so it was easier for me to scoot her over to climb in next to her. The nurse looked ready to protest but decided against it.

"Can you bring in her Grandparents please?" I asked her.

"Of course, the others will have to take turns though" she said.

I nodded and she left. I knew the guys wouldn't mind waiting, they knew Gram and Gran should see her first before them.

The door opened five minutes later and they both walked in, both rushing to her side.

"How is she Sam?" Gram asked.

I told her what the nurse told me. They breathed a sigh of relief to hear that all that was concerning was the chance for infection. We had expected it to be worse.

"When do they expect her to wake up?" Gram asked.

"They expect in a few hours or so" I said.

Slowly we let others in to see her, giving everyone a turn. Once they knew things were okay, the guys took Gram and Gran home for the night to rest. They would return in the morning and check on her.

Once I was left alone I got comfortable and pulled into my side.

I would fall asleep once she was awake and I had made sure she was okay.

Right now I couldn't even fathom sleeping.

In the quiet of the night I breathed a sigh of relief that Bella and Riley were safe, thanking God that she didn't see or hear my sobs of relief.

**AN: I am so so sorry everyone! Things have gotten so crazy lately! I had finals, then a family trip where I couldn't take my laptop, then when I got home my computer wasn't working! I hope you all can forgive me! I hope to be updating more soon! Thank you all for staying with me this far! Again I am so sorry!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or related characters. I own my own characters that I made up and the plot line for the fic. That is all. **

Wildflower

Chapter 10

The next day Bella woke up to discover herself at the hospital. Sam was sleeping in her bed next to her, while someone, maybe Gram or Gran was in the bathroom.

Her question was answered when Gram came out of the room and saw Bella awake.

"Oh Bella! I'm so glad you're awake!" Gram exclaimed, waking up Sam.

He sat up and looked towards his fiancé "baby! You're awake!" he said, grinning at her.

"Hi baby" she said, giggling a bit before kissing him. Sam ran his arms over her lightly, pausing slightly when he reached her baby bump, which had seemed to pop overnight it seemed.

"How's our son?" she asked him.

"The doctor said Riley was doing well, no complications that she noticed. Right now all the we are looking after is the bullet wound. They want to make sure that it doesn't get infected, they want you to stay overnight for a few days baby" Sam said.

Bella ran her hand over her bump once before agreeing that it was best.

"Did you bring stuff for me to do while we wait for me to be released?" Bella asked.

Gram stepped forward and grabbed a bag from the chair in the corner. She pulled out Bella's Lord of the Rings books and the girl gave an excited squeal.

"Yes! You brought them!" Bella exclaimed.

Her love for these books almost went above her love for Sam...almost. She loved reading them and would get lost in the world of Middle Earth for hours before coming up for air. She would love to be a Hobbit, getting to eat as much as you wanted, living in a kick-ass hole in the ground. She was too clumsy to be an elf, she was already a human and didn't like ale enough to be a good dwarf.

She was still working on getting Sam into the books. He seemed interested, but he never had time or energy. Maybe now that they had a few days to spare together she could read them to him.

"Gran and I are going to go alright my dear?" Gram said, packing her little supplies she had brought. She would send Seth or one of the boys during the week to make sure they didn't need anything else.

"Are you sure Gram?" Bella asked.

"Yes my love, I have to make sure the diner is running smoothly and take care of the boys. Sam will be with you and he'll let us know how everything goes. We'll be here to pick you up okay?" she said, before kissing them goodbye and leaving for home.

Bella took it upon herself to then proceed to read to Sam from the Hobbit.

"Chapter One: An Unexpected Party. In a hole in the ground there lived a Hobbit..."

Bella read and from the first word, Sam was captivated by her words she read to him. He wasn't sure if it was her reading them or the content of the book, but he was enjoying this immensely.

He kept her hydrated every so often, giving her sips of water to help her throat. They read through out the day, only stopping when the nurse would come in and take vitals. The doctor was meant to visit later that evening.

Sam made sure she was fed well, stopping off to get her a burger from a diner in town and some food for himself as well. While they ate, Bella read to him from the next few chapters of the book.

It was around 5 that afternoon when the doctor came to see them.

"Hello Bella, I'm Dr. Snow. Your OB/GYN will be here later today to give you another ultrasound. I'm just here to see how you're doing and to check on your stitches for any sign of infection" he said, walking over to them both.

Dr. Snow looked at Bella's stitches and grew concerned at the redness he saw there. He made a note to keep watch over it. It could just be irritated, but he had to make sure that it didn't grow into an infection.

"Are your stitches bothering you at all Bella?" Dr. Snow asked her.

She shook her head yes, they itched her a bit and she made that known. He checked her vitals one more time before giving them over to Bella's OB/GYN Dr. Esme Cullen. They recognized her as one of the horse buyers. Her husband Carlisle was the head surgeon and had been in surgery with Bella.

"Hello you two, you ready for another ultrasound?" Esme asked them with a smile. They both instantly smiled back, anxious at the chance to see their son again.

Dr. Cullen rolled the machine over and place the gel on Bella's stomach. She placed the wand over her stomach and the image of their son was shown on screen.

They heard the heartbeat and Sam's skipped a beat. His son was shown on screen and he felt an unimaginable feeling of joy in his heart.

The love of his life was blessing him with a son.

He might not be biologically his, but what matter is that he wouldn't know anyone other than Sam as his father. Sam vowed right then and there to be the best father, more than his own father could bother to be to him.

Later this year he would make Bella his wife, they would be a proper family then. The idea for the wedding to be before she gave birth was do-able but he wasn't sure she was that ready yet. She was due in three months now, so they had less than that to prep for a wedding if she wanted it sooner.

He would have to ask her.

Esme checked to make sure the baby was still doing fine before cleaning Bella's stomach and leaving them with pictures to show the family.

Bella pecked Sam's lips again before continuing with Chapter 8 of The Hobbit.

Around 10 o'clock Bella put the book down and tried to get comfortable. She had a headache and felt a bit warm. She assumed it was from being cuddled against Sam so she paid it no mind.

She got comfortable against him again and promptly fell asleep, Sam falling asleep not long after her.

The next morning Bella didn't feel good, she felt feverish, her stitches felt irritated and she had a slight chill. She woke Sam up right away.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" Sam asked as he woke up to see his girl looking flushed.

"I don't feel so good babe" she whimpered.

Sam sat up instantly, "are you going to be sick?" he asked her.

"No, but my stitches are bothering me and I feel a bit feverish" she said to him.

He pressed the call button and waited for a nurse to come check her out. He noticed pus on the stitches and hoped it wasn't too serious.

A nurse came in and asked what was the matter.

Sam pointed towards Bella's collarbone, "her stitches are bothering her and she has a fever" he said.

The nurse walked over the took Bella's temperature while lightly touching the stitches. The area felt warm and looked to be swelling. She also noticed pus leaking a bit from the wound.

"Is it hurting you or just bothering you?" the nurse asked Bella.

"They're hurting me. I know it's not a headache, it's only in that area" she said.

"I'll need to call the doctor then" the nurse said, alarming Sam.

"Why?! What's wrong with her?" Sam exclaimed, getting more concerned by the minute.

"Her wound seems to be getting infected, we need to make sure she's taken care of before it gets serious" the nurse said, leaving to get the doctor.

While Sam sat panicking about Bella and the baby, Bella lay in wait, trying to keep calm.

"Alrighty it seems we have an infection to treat" Dr. Snow said, breezing into the room. The nurse followed him with some supplies on a tray.

"Let me take a look really fast and check how infected it is" the doctor said.

He bent down and began touching and checking out the wound. He was glad they had caught the infection early on, all she wound need were simple antibiotics and some bandages to cover it up.

"Well Miss Swan it seems you're lucky. We caught it early and so all I need to do is set up a drip for antibiotics and give you some bandages. I'll also be cleaning your stitches really fast so maybe the bacteria that got in will be gone" he said before stepping aside to allow the nurse to set up the drip.

Once that was done he peeled off her bandages and with a anesthetic wipe was able to clean the stitches and place a bandage over it.

"Now I want you to rest a bit and let the medicine do it's work. We didn't make the antibiotics too strong so your baby will be perfectly fine" Dr. Snow said before making his exit.

Sam took a few deep breaths hoping to calm himself down a bit before picking up The Hobbit and continuing where they left off.

The company of Dwarves and a Hobbit had reached Mirkwood before they called it a night.

As they lay quietly next to each other Sam reached over and put his hand on her stomach, hoping to feel their little one.

His hope was fulfilled when Riley kicked against his hand. Bella put her own hand over his and they linked fingers.

"I love you so much" he whispered, not daring to break the calm and tranquility that had settled over the room.

"I love you too Sam" she whispered back.

"Are you ready for Riley to come into this world?" he asked her.

"I'm not ready for the pain, but I'm ready to hold him in my arms, see you hold him in your arms" she said.

"I'm scared I won't be a good father to him" he whispered, finally voicing his worst fear to her. "My own father wasn't there, I don't want that for Riley".

"You won't leave us Sam. I know you. You love us both, you aren't him. You're Samuel Uley, you're own person. Don't define your own person from someone else".

He kissed her sweetly on the lips before pulling her close to him.

"What would I do without you baby?"

"Wither and die?" she asked, giggling quietly.

Sam chuckled before responding "probably doing exactly that. Before you I was just there. I did my work, hung out with the guys at the ranch and read. I never cared. When I was with Emily it was like it wasn't enough. Her and I didn't click. We dated because there was really no one else. We both came from a small town, only about fifty people our age. The rest were much older or much younger. I felt like my life was going no where, that it was pointless..." he trailed off.

He cleared his throat before continuing, "then I saw you for the first time. You came out of Gram's car and walked over to us and I was scared to speak. I was worried that I'd say something dumb and you'd think I was an idiot. I wanted to be worth your time. You're the best thing in my life, you and Riley. I can't see myself without you anymore" he said, leaning down to kiss Bella passionately.

Her hands reached up and cupped his face, her fingers catching the soft tears sliding down his cheeks.

"I love you so much Samuel Uley. I can't see myself without you either, I don't want to be without you. Ever" she said, her own tears sliding down her cheeks.

As the night carried on, they both listened as one expressed their love for the other.

In soft kisses.

In whispered words.

In light touches.

In promises made to the other.

As they both drifted off to sleep, Bella and Sam exchanged one final word: forever.


	11. Chapter 11

Wildflower

Epilogue 1

Sam POV:

People never think that they can love someone as much as they love their partner.

But holding your son in your arms after he is born, is life changing.

_"Sam...Sam?...SAM!"_

_I shot up in bed and looked at my fiancé. Bella was sitting up in bed and she was breathing hard._

_"What's wrong baby?" I asked her, growing concerned._

_"My water broke Sam, Riley's coming!" she said. _

_At her words I jumped out of bed and starting fluttering around the room looking for her baby bag to take with us. Seth came into the room after hearing the noise I was making and asked what was wrong._

_"Bella's having the baby! She's in labor!" I shouted. _

_Seth exclaimed in surprise and joy and started helping Bella out of bed. I handed him the bag and once Bella was on her feet I lifted her into my arms and rushed towards the car. _

_"Guys! The baby's coming! Meet us at the hospital!" Seth yelled, waking everyone in the house. _

_I didn't stop moving, wanting to get Bella to the hospital as soon as possible. I put her in the backseat and allow Seth to get in the back with her. He kept her breathing up and gave her his hand. I peeled out of the driveway and sped to the hospital. We had about thirty minutes of driving before we would be arriving so I hoped the baby would be okay._

_"Seth call the hospital!" _

_"Right!" he said, pulling out his phone._

_"Hi yes my name is Seth Swan and my step-sister is in labor!...Yes we're on our way right now but it'll take us about twenty-five to thirty minutes to get there" he said._

_"Alright thank you!" he said after a moment and hung up. _

_"What'd they say?" I asked him_

_"Just to have someone pull up and bring Bella in and they'll get her comfortable and ready to give birth" he said._

_I kept driving, trying to remain calm. _

_Which was pretty fucking hard since my child was being born. I looked in the rearview mirror at my girl and she just kept breathing deeply._

_"How are you baby?" I asked._

_"It hurts Sam! Hurry please!" she whimpered, tears coming down her face. _

_My heart clenched at my love's pain so I drove faster. I saw the hospital in the distance and was happy that we were almost there. _

_I pulled up in front of the hospital and Seth moved to the driver's seat while I got Bella out and rushed her into the hospital. _

_"Excuse me! My fiancé's in labor! Can we get a doctor?!" I exclaimed, bursting into the waiting room. _

_A nurse rushed a wheelchair over to us and I put Bella in it. Seth rushed as we were about to leave the room so I called him over. _

_"Jake called when I parked and they were on their way! They'll be waiting in the waiting room while Bella gives birth" he said, a bit out of breathe. _

_Seth would be the only one allowed in the room besides me, since we had decided to make him the only godparent to our child. _

_The nurses changed Bella out of her nightgown and into a hospital gown, while giving us scrubs to wear. _

_They set Bella up on the bed, making her comfortable. As soon as they did the Dr. Cullen rushed in and greeted us._

_"Alrighty Bella let's see how far dilated you are" she said cheerfully. "You might feel a little pressure..." she said before trailing off._

_It was quiet for a few seconds, "looks like you're 5 centimeters so only 5 more to go" she said, taking off her gloves. _

_"Do you want the epidural or are we going natural today?" _

_"I want to go natural if possible" Bella said. _

_"That's perfectly fine, just let me know if you change your mind" Dr. Cullen said, before leaving for a bit._

_We passed the time talking about light topics, like our plans for our wedding, which we had never revealed to anyone, milestones with our new son and things around the house for Gram and Gran._

_About half an hour after we got there Gram rushed in to check on Bella._

_"Is everything okay Bella? Are you comfortable?" she asked Bella. _

_"Everything's fine, I comfortable just waiting to get Riley out" she said, giving Gram a hug. _

_"Alright we'll be outside waiting for news" she said, giving us all a kiss before leaving the room. _

_About another two hours passed by before Dr. Cullen came back in the room._

_After a check over, Bella was deemed ready to push. Seth went to Bella's right side while I took the left. _

_"Sam I want you behind me!" Bella said, her voice getting a bit panicky._

_"What's wrong Bella?" I asked, getting concerned at her tone of voice. _

_"I need you to hold me! Please hold me!" she exclaimed, her voice getting higher in pitch._

_I looked at Dr. Cullen and she agreed, helping me slide Bella forward a bit so I could get behind her. _

_Her body posture instantly calmed when she leaned back into my chest. Seth regrabbred her right hand. I put my hands on her hips, giving her support both physically and emotionally. _

_"Alright Bella I'm going to count to 3 and I'm going to need you to push...1...2...3" Dr. Cullen said, positioned between's Bella legs. _

_Bella shifted and pushed with all her might. Seth and I were offering verbal support, encouraging Bella to keep up her pushing._

_"There we go Bella! One more time, the head is beginning to crown. 1...2...3" Esme said again. Bella shifted again and pushed hard. _

_"Come baby you can do this" I mumbled in Bella's ear. "I love you so much, you're so strong baby". _

_I repeated the words twice before Bella stopped. _

_"The head is out Bella! One more push and the baby will be out!" _

_"One more baby just one more" I said, placing a kiss on her shoulder. _

_Bella shifted one last time in my arms and pushed one more time and gave a giant yell before she relaxed and we heard the cries of our son._

_My eyes filled with tears as Dr. Cullen raised Riley from Bella's legs._

_"It's a healthy baby boy!" she exclaimed, handing me scissors to cut his cord. I grabbed Bella's hand and interlocked her fingers with mine._

_We cut the chord at 10:38 pm on Friday, August 18th, 2011. _

_Riley Samuel Uely was born. _

I held my son in my arms after he was cleaned up.

I walked him over to Bella and Seth stepped outside to inform everyone of the news while Bella began to breastfeed Riley.

Dr. Cullen delivered her placenta and finished cleaning up Bella.

"Have you decided on a name?" Esme asked us.

I turned to her, "yes, Riley Samuel Uley".

"A strong name!" she said, giving us a grin before leaving to give us privacy.

"He's so perfect Sam" Bella said, tearing falling down her cheeks. I couldn't blame her, I had some coming down mine as well. Seeing my love holding our son in her hands was more than I could take.

While he may not be my biological son, he was my son no matter what. I would make sure to be the best father he ever had. The ONLY father he ever had.

Now that they were in my life, I couldn't imagine it without them.

And I would ensure I wasn't without them.

Bella was my person, the one person who understood me, never judged me, loved me and accepted me. And I to her. I loved her more than I thought possible and when we were wed, I would make sure she would want for nothing.

I might not be able to give her pearls and lavish jewels, but I knew she wasn't that kind of girl, my best was perfect for her. And I gave her my best.

**AN: I am so sorry everyone! I just got my laptop back, I had gotten it taken away since I wasn't doing good in summer school and so since it's over I got it back. I hope to complete the story with two more chapters which I am now working on so maybe the end of this week, beginning of next I'll be posting the next one and then the last one! Thank you all for being patient with me!**


	12. Chapter 12

Wildflower

Epilogue 2

Bella POV:

My life was surreal. Here I was, waiting to get married while I nursed my two month old son. I was rocking him gently, waiting for Sam to come home.

The guys were taking him out for drinks and he would be home to help me with Riley. My father had flipped his shit when I demanded that Sam stay with me on the night before my wedding. Yeah it was breaking tradition but I could give two shits about tradition.

We had already broken it by having a child before we wed, breaking this one was no big deal.

I heard the door downstairs open and the guys walked in the house. I could hear them laughing and talking, teasing each other and cracking jokes. I smiled at their banter before looking down at my son. He had fallen asleep, so I put him on my shoulder and burped him quickly.

The door to our room open and my soon-to-be- husband came in the room.

"Hey baby" Sam said before giving me a kiss. "How's our son doing?" he asked me.

I pecked his lips again before answering, "he's fine, he's sleeping" I said, pulling my sleeve back up to cover my breast. Sam took Riley from my arms and kissed his head before changing his diaper.

Sam was such a hands on father. I loved him so much. He never shied away from changing dirty diapers or cleaning up spit up. He was such a big help, always there when I needed him, which was great since I was back to working at the diner.

I kept Riley with me and would take breaks to nurse him, then after he was done with work Sam would take him while I worked a few more hours. Sam used to take his time at work but now with Riley, he made sure he worked quickly and efficiently to take him.

I had never seen Sam look so happy. When we all spent time together as a little family, he was beaming. He loved holding me in bed while I nursed Riley, or rocking him to sleep while humming old lullabies.

I'm sure I fell in love with him all over again, and I couldn't wait to get married to this wonderful loving man.

We had planned a small wedding for tomorrow, only my father, grandparents, and the boys were invited.

My father was booting most of the bill for it but then again all he really did was pay for my dress. I didn't do the whole dressing up thing so my dress was simple, while the boys wore dress pants and a nice shirt.

We were keeping it simple, with the local priest performing the ceremony.

We weren't having a honeymoon, just a night to ourselves out in town. We didn't want to be gone too long without Riley and neither did Sam.

It was just too soon for us.

"You ready for bed baby?" Sam asked me as he put Riley in his crib. I nodded and took his hand, leading him to the bed. He stripped his shirt and shorts off before climbing into bed.

I curled up next to him, locking our legs together.

I heard a whispered "I love you" before I fell asleep.

This was it.

I stood in front of the back door leading to outside.

They guys had been up all morning working on it, setting up chairs, putting the decorations up around the gazebo they built. Gram had cooked and Gran had helped set the table up for when we would eat.

Gram had also woken me up early this morning, to get me dressed and made up. She had hired a lady to come and do my hair for me along with my makeup.

She had put my hair in an intricate braid before putting it in a bun. My veil was Gram's, a jeweled comb in my hair with the veil trailing behind.

My wedding dress was simple but beautiful. The lady owning the boutique hand makes them along with her mother and daughter so she spent our time measuring me up and designing my dress.

It was a simple white dress, no sparkles or anything, with a lace back and buttons going up from the small of my back to my neck.

The lady who did my hair spent almost thirty minutes buttoning my up for Gram. She put light make up on me and declared me ready. I was going barefoot for this.

Some may think my wedding is cheap but for me it was simple, small, private and intimate. That was what I wanted. No one else included but family.

Renee wasn't coming.

I had sent her an invite to be polite to my mother, but she never responded back, only sending me a check worth about $1,000 to spend on "something nice". What I was spending it on was supplies for the guys.

We were planning on building a small house on the property so we decided to spend it on tools we needed to build it.

Sam and I had planned on expanding our family one day so we welcomed the room the new house would provide.

The guys planned on building as soon as possible. It would be a one story cottage, three bedroom two baths house.

Another thing we were working on was my handling that Sam was not the father of Riley.

I wanted Riley to be his biological son so badly, but I had to face reality that he wasn't. No matter how much I wished it, but he would be the only father he knew, which I was thankful for. Sam was a Godsend, he handled when the emotion got too much for me, my moments when I would get sad at the idea that when my son was older he would think the worst of me for what happened. He had suggested therapy once Riley was born and at first I had refused but Dr. Esme Cullen suggested her son in-law Dr. Jasper Hale as my therapist and convinced me.

Sam attended a few sessions but mainly it was me with Jasper.

He let me cry, scream and rage at James for what he did. He let me talk about my confusing emotions of being angry at him but thankful that what happened had lead me to Sam.

I would never, no matter how much I hated James, regret Riley.

Then when I was finished he gave me words of comfort, telling me how strong of a person I was for handling this as well as I had, for continuing with my pregnancy and for finding a man who loved me for who I am despite what had happened to me.

One session was split in half, one with me and Jasper, another with Sam and Jasper.

When he walked out, Sam had blood-shot eyes but he looked better. Like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

After a month of sessions, three sessions per week, we let up on them, planning them for once a month now.

And I was doing much better, hardly feeling upset over what I couldn't change.

"You ready Bella?" I looked up at my dad and nodded before taking his arm he offered to me.

"I'm proud of how strong you've become Bella.." dad said, before leading me down the aisle towards Sam. The guys were sitting on both sides of the aisle, all wearing happy smiles that we were finally getting married. Seth and Jake were standing in for us but we had them sitting with the guys.

Everything afterwards seemed like a blur. One moment I was linking hands with Sam as I stepped into the gazebo and the next moment it seemed, I was walking down the aisle towards the house.

I was carrying Riley, our little ring-bearer in my arms.

Our vows were simple, filled with words about how much we loved each other, how we would be there for each other and would be faithful to one another and Riley.

Our family and the guys sat at the table. I changed into a simple dress I owned before taking Riley into the kitchen to feed him.

Sam joined me, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around me, placing simple pecks on my neck and head while Riley nursed.

"How long are you planning on feeding him breastmilk?" Sam asked.

"No sure, maybe until he's a year old, but it won't be from my breast for much longer. I'm going to have to start pumping soon to put it in a bottle" I said.

"I'll get you a breast-pump soon then baby, I promise" he said, kissing my lips and Riley's head.

Yes our conversations were strange to some people, but they were us.

I burped Riley and gave him to Gram to hold while we took our turn eating. Making sure the night didn't end early we changed into normal clothes and built a bonfire in the front.

Dad drove the priest home while we enjoyed our night. Dad wanted to catch his late flight so he would stay in town for a few hours before leaving for him.

He had kissed me and Riley goodbye and shook Sam's hand before taking off.

Sam sat behind me, keeping me close to him, "Are you happy with how today went baby?"

I looked up at him, "I couldn't have asked for a better wedding Sam, I didn't want anything big, just us and our family and the guys, the people who matter to us most".

He grinned at me before looking around at our friends and my grandparents...or our grandparents now. "You're right babe, this is all we need".

I hoped to expand our family one day, Sam was such a good father, it would be a shame for him to not have more kids.

Maybe this time would be a girl...

-One year later-

Sam POV:

I stood pacing the waiting room, waiting for the nurse to tell me that it was okay to go in.

Today Bella was having some tests done, checking to see if she was really pregnant again.

I believed she was, her at-home pregnancy tests said she was, but Bella wanted to double check with Dr. Cullen.

I was scared. I knew Bella was scared. Heck the whole house was scared. Bella had gotten pregnant three months after our wedding, but we had lost the baby due to Bella catching pneumonia. She was devastated, but she held on and went back to Jasper Hale for therapy.

That man was a lifesaver. He introduced us to his sister Rosalie Cullen who had several miscarriages in her attempts to have a child. She came to our meetings with Dr. Jasper a few times, talking to Bella about how she found the strength to carry on trying after so many failed attempts.

She and Bella had private meetings, and every time she came out feeling better. I was so happy about that, I knew there were things I wouldn't be able to help her with, so I'm glad she has someone who has so she knows she's not alone.

Soon enough we were meeting the entire Cullen family.

Alice Cullen and her sister-in-law Tanya Denali-Cullen were interior decorators and helped us decorate our new home. It wasn't complete yet, seeing as the spare bedroom and the second bath were not complete, along with the garden area for Bella, but they were helping out with what was finished.

Edward Cullen was a piano teacher for children and young adults, so we would most likely be using his services for one or both our kids.

Rosalie and Emmett Cullen were the owners of the most successful auto garage in town. We had actually meet them before and used their services before.

Carlisle Cullen was Head of Surgery at the hospital we go to so we barely saw him.

"Mr. Uley?"

I turned towards Dr. Cullen and she lead me back to Bella's room.

Bella had fresh tears in her eyes and she was grinning madly at me. I took my place next to her.

"So I'm sure you can already figure it out, but you're expecting another child! Congratulations!" Dr. Cullen said to us.

I grinned madly at her and grabbed Bella in a deep kiss.

"Now I've prescribed your prenatal vitamins so as long as you take them, don't overexert yourself and eat healthy you should be fine" she said to me.

Bella and I exchanged nervous glances and it seemed Esme caught it.

"I know you're worried about a miscarriage so I want more visits from you this time just incase. I know you lost the baby because of pneumonia but you can never be too careful" she said, leading us out of the office with a sonogram.

"Thank you for all your help" I said, shaking her hand. Bella gave her a hug and we left for home.

I couldn't be happier with how my life was turning out. I had a son, who was growing so fast, and now a new child being created in my wife's womb. I couldn't have asked for a better life. We might not ever be rich, but who needed the money when you had family and friends around you to support you and make life worth everything. I would never, ever regret all that I had in life.

Eight months later we welcomed a baby girl, Peyton Angela Uley.

**AN: So here is the last chapter, I believe I said that I would make two but I combined it into one chapter. So I hope you enjoyed my story and everything and thank you all so much for reading! Leave me a review with comments, questions etc! Please and thank you! Those kinda things help my writing and tell me things I should try and work on! Thank you all and thank you for putting up with me and my long breaks between chapters!**


End file.
